Modeling and Hitmen
by WatWriting
Summary: Your name's Aradia, and your mother is a reporter. After helping out a guy by the name of Gamzee, you find out that she's in danger for finding out things she shouldn't and your life went downhill. NOTES: Humanstuck, roleplay between me and kittykata. IMPORTANT NOTE: On indefinite hold until we continue this. You can still read it tough!
1. Chapter 1  Unfortunate Alleyway Murders

_**HumanStuck, just like the summary said. Note that here the Ancestors are the Guardians, or single parents if you want to use that silly human term. And that this was basically a roleplay that I copy pasted from trollmegle and skype and edited a little, so don't be amused by mistakes here and there.**___

* * *

><p><strong><em> CHAPTER 1 - Unfortunate Nights and Alleyway Murders<em>**

It is already past midnight, but you decided to go and take a walk in the cold night. While you were walking somehow you end up in the not nicest part of town, and suddenly someone runs past you, hooded, kind of tall but couldn't be over 16, smelled like... smoke and blood?

"Oh fuck, oh fuck... that motherfucker is going to die.." His voice was raspy, and it fluctuated with each syllable, it was panicked.

You narrow your eyes, absolutely torn about what to do. You turn and watch him leave, not really sure what else to do but run after him. You have no idea if he's running towards the person that's going to die, or away, but there is no way you're going to go through this without more information.

"Hey what are you talking about?" you say, after you catch up to him, expression concerned. He jumps when he hears you talk, taking a stop and looking at you.

"..." He was looking around, and while he does that you notice that he has some blood on his hoodie and face, explaining the smell. "I.. I can't tell you sister. He'll kill me too..." He gestures with his hands as if that helped him focus on the words.

She shook her head a bit. "I wont let that happen, now just tell me who is he going to kill or at least where so I can try to stop him." She saw the blood, and was slightly disconcerted by it, but she wasn't going to comment on it right away, even though she did end up reaching towards him to try to wipe the blood off. She was very concerned, but really, she couldn't just let this stand. "I swear I wont tell him even if he does catch me I wont doom anyone but I just cant let this happen without at least trying to do something."

He calms down a bit, breathing a little bit more steadily. "A guy... he didn't pay in motherfucking time, so he's going to kill him..." He doesn't mind you trying to sweep it off, but when you retreat your hand you notice it is covered in facepaint. He looks around a bit more.

You look at your hand, rather confused about it because it didn't register immediately what it was. You figured it out after a moment, and shook your head. If you had time for it, you would ask about it later. You let out a slightly shaky sigh, trying to steady yourself. Your heart was pounding as you said, "Just tell me where he is or something please I don't want anyone to die..."

"Its probably too late any motherfucking way, my dad does this motherfucking stuff... a lot isn't enough to describe it..." He lets it slip that it was his dad doing this.

But he nods... "But yeah motherfucker I can show you..." His voice was starting to shake slightly. He starts walking without notice, looking for something in his pockets. He finds it, it is from what you can see, a joint and a lighter.

You are a step behind him when he starts, but you soon catch back up. You're processing that it's apparently his dad that is doing this, but that seems absolutely terrible. Why would he kill his own son if he told someone? You sigh, noticing the joint, but you don't say anything about that either. It's not legal, but you weren't exactly going to start smoking it.

"You said your dad does this and its too late, but that's just terrible I mean, I just am sorry about this but I cant believe you would have to put up with this." She was rather concerned about what she would end up actually seeing, but she wasn't going to back out now.

"'I've seen that motherfucker do worse just because he could." He lights the joint and takes a drag out of it, this explains why he smelled of smoke and missed details, you guess. You walk back you were you first saw him, and he walks a little more slowly here.

"I mean I'm kinda used to it, but that guy scares the shit out of fear... Once the cops almost found evidence, but he had proof he was at a party with that one rich woman, and believe me, they hauled ass as soon as they could away from him." He shrugs nervously, but a lot more calmer.

You approach a dark alleyway and he stops. You follow him, listening silently while he was speaking, not wanting to interrupt. You realized randomly you hadn't even exchanged names, but that was an extraneous detail at the moment. This father of his concerned you, but there was absolutely nothing you could do about that.

"What is he in that he ends up doing all of this?" You said, looking rather curiously into the alleyway. You were concerned as to what you would find, and you almost ended up hanging back, but that just wasn't an option.

The alleyway is "empty" from what you could see, but there is blood smeared on the walls and spreading on the floor, Gamzee sighs and walks into it, trying to see if he found the poor guy.

"Well... he says its a job... and he is kinda forcing me to help him with his job, but killing people ain't motherfucking cool. Remember that rich woman? He works for her most of the time..." He gives out a sigh when he finds the body, and hurries back to you. "Yeah... you.. you better not see that shit.." He takes another drag from the joint, walking away from the alleyway and leaning on a wall.

You look at him, surprised by his reaction to it. "How bad is it?" You can't help but feel morbidly curious as you take a step towards it. You made sure to file away the information that he works for that one woman, but you can't really concentrate on it. You take another step, resolving to at least look at the body. "He isn't still in there right?" You say, slowly inching your way into the alley. The blood on the walls is almost decorative looking, but you know that was way too much blood.

"... Pretty bad..." He walks back to the alleyway, waiting for your reaction. "Really sister, you shouldn't look at it. I didn't say you couldn't but still..."

You turned caught a glimpse of the grotesque form, heavily shadowed, and blanched just a bit as you take several hurried steps backwards. You shake your head as if trying to deny what you have seen, and you wish that you had listened to the boy. You turn towards him, eyes rather wide, still seeing that misshapen shape.

"That really is bad." You say, lacking any better words to describe it. Really, lacking any words at all. Whoever had done that would have had to have been a monster...and this boy was the monster's son. You can't speak as you gather your thoughts, absently rubbing the fingers with his facepaint on them together.

It is several long moments before you make yourself smile as if nothing is the matter, even though your eyes tell how disturbed you are. "You were right..."

His face shows worry, once, his best friend caught a glimpse of his dad's work and didn't talk for a week, Gamzee tough he lost him, but he recovered, and "forgot" about that ever happening. He was kinda at unease because of the way you looked at him and how long it took you to respond, but at least you talked.

"We better get out of here sis, he usually calls the cops on purpose so that they can see the body..." He puts one hand in his pocket while the other brought the joint to his lips. You notice he is calling you "sis" or "sister".

You fought with keeping your smile, as your mind embellished the scene slowly. You felt rather cold, but had been fine before this, so you weren't sure why. You run through his words, the conversation, everything that has happened before now, and discover that he has been calling you sister. You had just met him, though, so you narrowed your eyes a bit, glad to have anything to distract you from that horrific image in your mind.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" You say as you start to walk back in the direction he had been running before, not feeling the need to clarify what you're asking, because it makes perfect sense to you in your mind. You really didn't want to get caught by the police at this place, so you just headed in the most logical direction to you.

"Well I got nothing else to call you do I?" He says, following you. "I mean I don't even know your name motherfucker." He reminds you as he looks around calmly and as you two kept walking. Distant siren sounds are heard, but you are quite a bit away now. He sighs and looks at the sky, the dark, cold night over his head. "I'm Gamzee. Gamzee Makara."

That's right, you had realized earlier that you hadn't told each other your names. You sigh as he said his name, and look over at him, finally wiping the face paint off your fingers onto the bottom of your shirt. "My name's Aradia Megido." You said, running a hand through your thick, curly black hair and tucking it behind a tanned ear.


	2. Chapter 2 Slumber Parties

**_CHAPTER 2 - SLUMBER PARTIES_**

**__**_You figured you would end up questioning your sanity about inviting this random guy that you had just met into your home, one who smokes pot and has a murdering dad._

* * *

><p>You turn your basically black eyes towards where you were going, trying to figure out where exactly you are. You couldn't just retreat into yourself because of this, so you decided that you would at least try to make pleasant conversation. That image kept coming back...<p>

"Why are you wearing that facepaint?" you asked, figuring it would be a harmless enough question.

"Family tradition, and it kinda reminds me of clowns; I like clowns, those are cool motherfuckers." He says. It feels as if he has forgotten already that mind breaking scene, but then again he did say he was used to it, so it made sense.

Taking one last long drag he puts out the joint and exhales the smoke into the sky, watching it disappear. He slowly turns to look at you. "Aradia is a pretty cool name. So what about you? What do you like?" He walked by your side, not really keeping track of were he was going.

You end up figuring the way back to your apartment, even though it took a long moment. You had been subconsciously walking back that way. You watch when he puts out the joint, and can't help but wonder what started him with that.

"I'm really into exploring and I love to go cave diving." You smile a bit at all the memories that brings up.

"I have a couple of friends that know I'm into it and help so I have one telling me where to go even though he makes fun of me all the time for it and another that comes with me but I'm pretty sure he just goes to make sure I don't get hurt." Your fingers twine together behind your back, and you look up at the sky.

"Its so much fun to have adventures, even though I do end up hurt more often than not." You push up one of your sleeves, showing a rather long scar all the way from your elbow to your wrist. "This is from when a stalactite fell and caught me by surprise."

He listens to you talk, and his face lights up with with curiosity.

"Woah really? That must be pretty motherfucking cool sis. Adventures and shit, heh I get lost whenever I try to even think about going somewhere." He stares in amazement and awe. "Like, but didn't that hurt? Looks pretty motherfucking big..." He smiles, showing what you guessed was filed teeth.

You grin a bit at his enthusiasm, unconcerned by his apparently filed teeth. That was just another thing to ask about later. You shrug a bit, but have to admit that it did.

"At the time it hurt i was really deep in the cave so i just had to ignore it for a while after wrapping it up though at least it didn't do worse." You added a little laugh at the end, fixing your sleeve and then retwining your fingers. "I have all sorts of scars from various times but i do believe that one is the biggest." You see a flash of the dead body, but that was only in the headlights of a car that went by a bit too fast for the street. "What about clowns makes you like them?" You ask curiously.

"They're just awesome, but not as awesome as Faygo. Clowns are like..." He moves his hands while he talks, as if to express himself better. "I don't really know why, but I find them awesome, I mean, they get to wear face paint and make others laugh." He grins while he talks; he hasn't talked this much in a while because his best friend was out of town. "And they have horns! You know... like the bicycle ones, that go like honk?"

You find his mannerisms endearing, despite the sharp teeth that his grinning was showing. You nod at the end of his question, rather caught up in his enthusiasm, realizing after a moment that you were really close to your apartment. "I do know I just haven't been to a circus or anything in so many years because for some reason my friends think its immature." You smile regretfully, then figure that you should probably tell him where you were. "I just realized how close we are to my place so maybe if you want to we can stop in there and clean off and just relax and talk."

"Really? And you won't mind motherfucker? Heh, its just that I don't want to be a bother or anything...Well, have they gone to one? I bet it would change their minds." He nods; he was kinda tired after this whole deal. He stretches as much as he can, and some pooping noises can be heard. "But if you're inviting me I wont mind. I'm all about chilling and relaxing."

"Of course I wont mind." You say, smile rather teasing. "I invited you after all." You head inside the apartment building, walking over to the elevator. You push the button, waiting for the doors to open. "Its been years since I last went to one, but perhaps I should go again sometime.." You thought it sounded like fun, after all, and it would be something interesting to do. You hum the song your music box makes under your breath, because it helps you to calm down. You couldn't quite shake that picture from your mind, still.

He waits with you in the elevator, listening to you hum, smiling calmly. "That's a nice song..." He says as the doors open on your floor. He leaves the elevator and waits for you, looking around. You can finally see him clearly; a purple hoodie with some kind of design on it, bloodstained, black pants with white circles on them, reminding of clown pants and slippers and socks, bloodstained as well. You still couldn't see his face clearly because of the hoodie. It is kinda, well, 'dangerous' to have him out here like this, what if someone else saw him? "So where's your apartment?" He smiles, a little excited.

"Thank you." You smile. "Its what helps me sleep at night a lot of the time." You exit the elevator, only now realizing how he looked. You push it aside, at least for the moment, and start walking towards your place, taking out the keys. "Its right over here." You say, as you arrive at the door and open it, hoping that no one else sees him. You open the door, walking inside and holding it open for him. "You can push your hood down you know." Your tone is a bit teasing, but you're also looking around warily.

He walks inside, blinking and looking around, not really noticing that you were making sure no one saw him. "You got a nice motherfucking place." He walks by a mirror you had in the corridor just in case you needed to make adjustments before leaving. He takes off his hoodie, revealing a mess that was actually closer to a wig than hair; if combed properly, would actually be quite long, around shoulder length. He stares at himself in the mirror. "Woah... I'm a mess, heh."

"Thank you again." You bow just a bit, then close the door and lock it back, turning on the lights. You had completely lost track of what time it was, but it was rather dark. That might be because you had the curtains drawn, but it had also been dark outside, so who knows. You look at the way his hair is frizzing out, and laugh a bit at it. It almost looked like it was an afro. You walk inside, looking to see if there is anything that shouldn't be out laying around, but you see nothing and just turn back to him.

"If you want to shower or anything help yourself." You didn't have any facepaint, though, so he might end up turning down the offer, at least at the moment. You wanted to just talk anyways, and not have your mind dwell on that sight. You settle down on the couch, rather comfortable, especially because it's your home and the door is locked, even though there was this strange boy there with you. You lived here alone, and you have just turned 18, even though you don't really look it.

"Nah, I'm good for now. I don't really have anything but the clothes I'm wearing, heh." He walks around your house, looking around, looking at things. The clock on your wall says it's 3 am. It is late, or early. You guess all that happened had taken a while, but it's a Friday, well, it was, so you have the day free. You notice how much your impression on him changed since you saw him. "So you said you liked adventures? That's cool."

You watch him walk around, noticing the clock's time while your gaze follows him. You close your eyes for a moment, trying to make it feel like early in the morning, but it felt like the middle of the day. Your job wasn't terribly demanding, and it was just enough to pay for this place. You hear him speak, and open your eyes again.

"Yes i go out most weekends and spelunk or go climb a cliff or something like that" You move and put your feet on the couch, hugging your knees. "What do you do with your free time?" you ask, voice changed just a bit from how your chin resting on your knees made your jaw a bit harder to open.

"That's motherfucking cool, me myself I just wander around, chilling. I don't really have anything to do, but I do spend my time walking around, with my best friend and bros when I can, juggling, you know, being motherfucking chill." He smiles when he mentions his best friend. He looks at the empty couch seat next to you. "Mind if I sit, motherfucker? Oh and do you have anything to eat? Sorry, just haven't eaten anything anything in a while." He yawns, sitting on the couch.

"It sounds like you have fun then." you look up at him, rather interested. He seemed so different from you, liking the circus and all that. You wonder for a moment about this best friend, and decide that you'll bring it up in a bit. "I don't mind at all." You say, as he sits down anyways. You think for a moment, then get up and head to the little kitchen.

"Yes I have food, but do you mind leftover pizza?" You had eaten some the other day, and hadn't been able to finish all of it.

He leans on the couch, lazily looking where you went. "Nah I don't mind motherfucker, food is food, anything will be good right now." He looks around; this place is so different from his. This one is small but comfortable while his is big, but suffocating; this one is lighted, his is dark.

"Your place looks so motherfucking comfy. Nice..." He notices an old school picture of your class. "Oh oh! This is my best friend, and Tavros is here too!" He grins. He points to a crabby looking guy, he was in your class; you remember his name is Karkat, but you never really talked to him because of how much he yelled.

You put the pizza in the microwave on a plate, then walk back out to where he was pointing at the picture. "Oh yes, I remember him his name is Karkat right?" You commented, leaning against the wall and listening to the microwave going. You heard him mention Tavros, and you grin.

"He's the friend that goes with me to wherever I go and even though he can't really do the stuff anymore, its still great to have him near and its a lot of fun." You consider him one of your closest friends, and you glance over at the laptop you had saved up to get for forever, thinking about your other great friend, Sollux. You open your mouth to say something, but then the microwave beeps, so you disappear back into the kitchen before coming back with the food and offer it to him.

His smile fades a bit when you mention Tavros's incapability to do things he liked. "Yeah, Karkat's a great motherfucking friend. He says I'm annoying, but he says that about everyone, I know he cares, heh. Tavros is motherfucking amazing sis, he never gets mad or anything. The world needs more people like Tavbro." He nods while he talks, agreeing with his own statement. He turns to you as you bring the plate with the pizza on it and he takes it, almost eagerly."Thanks motherfucker." He grins, waiting a bit before actually grabbing the pizza piece and biting into it.

You used to adventure with Tavros all the time, and so you were sad that he wasn't able to walk anymore. You knew how much he didn't like it, even though he didn't really let on about it.

"He's a wonderful person and don't mention it, I mean apparently we know people so its slightly surprising that we didn't meet each other." You looked over at the picture, smiling fondly as you remember. It had been a couple years ago, but you still remembered it as if it were yesterday. "Do you know who sollux is?" You asked idly, wondering if he knew your best friend.

"Sollux... sollux... yeah I think I know him. I think we were in 12th grade together." He goes back to the couch, talking trough a half mouthful, manners weren't really that strong on him, but at least he wasn't making a mess. "He looked cool, but he didn't really talk to me for some reason."

You didn't mind, you just didn't look at him while he was speaking so you wouldn't have to see the food. "He's my best friend and I swear he is the biggest geek it is the cutest thing." You grin and settle back on the couch in your previous position, not hungry because of that mental image. "I didn't really talk to Karkat much because of how loud he was all the time it was really off putting." You shrugged, happy to have something to talk about with him. "Sollux is always on his computer so no matter when I sign on he messages me instantly its so weird." you laugh, happy just thinking about it.

"Hehe I know, but you have to know go around a motherfucker's down points and find good things about that motherfucker." He smiles, he still remembers when he met Karkat, he got yelled at so much and at the end of the day they were kinda friends. He takes the last bite and looks around as to where to put the plate and just puts it on the little table by the couch, swallowing the pizza. "He must be a motherfucking good friend, like... what if he spends the time on the computer just so that he won't miss you when you log in, hehe but then he does have stuff to do I guess." He grins and leans back on the couch.

"He's just coding all the time, but that actually does sound a bit like something he would do." You were blushing a bit, but you hoped he wouldn't notice. You really aren't the most sociable, even though you act like it. And yet, somehow you find yourself making random friends, like Gamzee. Or at least, you were pretty sure he was your friend. It sure felt like it! You noticed his teeth again, and decided that now was as good a time to ask as any. "So why are your teeth like that anyways" Your curiosity about that had just been building this whole time, even though you hadn't totally realized it.

"Uh..?" He passes his tongue on his teeth, remembering then that they were filed, and he was kinda amused that he could talk so clearly, but maybe he is just used to it. "I don't really remember. I think my dad did it when I was like... five or six, but I don't think he really had any reason to besides the fact he had them too, only a bit like sharper." He shrugs, he kinda likes his teeth like this, only that no church would let him in. He stretches his arms and runs his hands over his face. "So yeah."

You watched him, curiously. It seemed as if his father was a huge influence on him, but then again, that wasn't surprising because of how his father apparently was. You couldn't imagine having someone like that taking care of you.

"I never really knew my mother because she basically just wasn't there and only provided money from whatever job it is she does so ever since I was old enough to take care of myself at all I had to" You figured that you might as well share, seeing as he was telling things about himself too, even if it wasn't too much. You sigh a bit, trying to call a picture of your mother to mind and failing. "She had a pet goat though and i took care of it."

"And you seem to come out alright, you're a chill motherfucker." He nods and blinks lazily, but his eyes lit up when you said you had a pet goat. "Really motherfucker? I actually have one right now, but not at where I live heh, but its kinda one of the mean ones." He blinks. "I think its name is 'Capricorn', yeah, that's it."

"He was so little, but I'm not sure exactly what happened to him, he just sort of disappeared one day". You say this ruefully, rather surprised that he has one as well. "That is so cool that you have a goat i mean what a coincidence that we've both had the same kind of pet." You relax back into the couch, sinking into it a bit. You don't like staying still a lot, so you shift a little, but otherwise you're good at not letting on. "

I'm not even sure he had a name and wait isn't Capricorn a star sign" You were interested in that for a little while in high school, and had believed that the stars shaped everything. You still thought they did, but realized that the sites that said what they meant tended to be rather generic.

"Yeah it is, it's actually my sign heh. I actually like this astrology shit, it's funny, I just don't have too much time or ways to read it." He does like it, and amuses himself with how much the general cancer definition fits his crabby best friend. Gamzee looks at the clock in the wall. 4:31 am . Wow time goes by fast. "Hey where's the bathroom? I feel like I could use that motherfucking shower you mentioned.." He blinks and looks around, standing up lazily.

You smiled a bit, rather at ease now. It was finally starting to feel like it was getting late, and you were just a bit sleepy. "It's the door right there." You gesture at the door near the other closed door that was your room. It made it convenient to go to the bathroom, that was sure. You rather liked the way your apartment was set up, but then again you couldn't change it even if you wanted. "You can use whatever you want like theres a brush on the counter."

"Thanks sis." He stretches again, his tiredness starting to show, but then a nice shower would put it back a little more. He goes to the bathroom, entering and looking at everything he had before actually locking the door, and soon you could hear water running. About half an hour later, the door unlocks, and a clean Gamzee, in the same pants and a t-shirt he probably had underneath the hoodie, comes out with his hair in a towel. He looks around to see if you're still there.

You were nearly asleep with your head on your chin again, eyes closed this time. You were trying to stay awake, because it would be really rude if you just fell asleep with a guest here. You sigh a bit, hearing the door opening, so you force yourself to open your eyes. "Do you feel better now?" You ask, your question punctuated with a yawn. You rub your eyes, then look at him. "You look nice without your paint." you comment, sleep evident in your voice. You hadn't stayed awake this late in a long time.

"Yeah I do, and thanks." He blinks and yawns too because of you. "Listen, I can motherfucking... like, leave if you want me to, you look pretty motherfucking tired, so I can leave so that you-", he points at you " -can sleep." He himself didn't look any better, with out the face paint you could see mild bags under his eyes due to his continuous lack of sleep.

You blink, looking at the time again. It was nearly five in the morning. "I couldn't send you out in good conscience." You say, sighing. "You can sleep here, I mean I don't mind so much and you look so tired." You sit up right, rubbing your eyes again. You couldn't believe how sleepy you were. He had only been away for half an hour and you were about to fall over and sleep. You weren't even sure if he really had anywhere to go. Wait, he had a father, so he did, but that father was a monster. "Seriously my couch is open or anywhere." Except your bed, but at this point, you probably wouldn't notice if he did join you. What a pain. That is, he could stay if he didn't think his father would mind.

"If you say so motherfucker, I just can't refuse such a comfy couch, heh..." He laughed and approached the couch, patting it softly. He stretches, looking at the clock. It was now 5:00am. He's been up for a whole day now, and a couch seems like a really nice place to lie down and fall asleep... as does the floor. He sits on it, and turns to you. "Hey sis, now like... seriously, thanks for this shit. Really." He yawns, taking the towel out of his hair and putting it on a nearby chair so that it will dry over night. He lies down, lazily looking at you.

You smile at him, really unconcerned about everything. You figured you would end up questioning your sanity about inviting this random guy that you had just met into your home, one who smokes pot and has a murdering dad. However, right now, you just wanted to sleep.

"You're welcome I mean you're my guest here and all." You looked at his hair for a moment, noting that you were right, it is about shoulder length, and headed to your room to sleep. You were going to sleep really well tonight, you figured, as you curled up in your bed, not even changing or taking off your shoes before you crashed.

It actually took Gamzee a while to fall asleep. He liked to remind himself what he did during the day before sleeping, so that he wouldn't forget it the next morning. But one thing would worry him, if he wasn't this tired and high. He had already forgotten what he was doing before 22:00. But he did remember the look on Aradia's face when she saw the corpse. He wonders if it will be on the news, and falls asleep thinking on that.


	3. Chapter 3 Chicken Dinners and Hearts

**_CHAPTER 3 - Chicken Hearts and Dinner Invitations_**

**_Again: Remember, this is a low budget edited RP, so ignore mistakes in logic and magical time skipping by watching tv._**

* * *

><p>You stir, stretching. You're not sure why you only slept for three hours, but maybe it's because you are finally paranoid about having someone who's basically a stranger in your house. You sit up, not really wanting to move, but you sigh, making yourself move anyways. When your feet hit the floor, you shiver at how cold the wood is, but shrug a bit and get over it. You're wearing shoes anyways.<p>

You realize you're in the same clothes as yesterday, and change into some loose fitting sweat pants and t-shirt. You walk out, stretching, and go into the kitchen, starting to cook some eggs, not wanting to wake Gamzee, because you figure he could use more sleep.

You hear Gamzee yawn, and then a loud 'thump' sound, as if he fell off the couch, which he did. "...ow." But then he lays back on the couch from what you could hear, but sadly, Gamzee couldn't fall asleep now, he kinda hurt his bum.

You shake your head, nearly laughing a bit. You finished making the eggs, putting a bit of salt and pepper on it. You called out to the other room, "Would you want any eggs or anything?" You weren't totally sure why you were still offering things to him, but it only felt as if it was right. You stick your head out of the kitchen, smiling at him.

"Uh oh... sure." He nods at you, smiling and blinking tiredly. "If you don't motherfucking mind." He says as he takes the now dry towel to the bathroom, and washed his face with cold water to see if he awoke a little more, even with his mind foggy. He comes back with his socks, slippers and hoodie, apparently washed by him.

You nodded a bit, then disappeared back into the kitchen, putting the eggs on two plates. You wondered if he liked apple or orange juice better, and looked in the refrigerator for a long moment before calling out to him,

"Do you like apple juice or orange juice?" After all, you had both here, because whenever you had guests, they would have different choices. Or he might even choose water. You pour yourself a glass of orange juice, which is what you prefer.

"Any kind of juice is good, but gimme the orange one sister." He says as he pulls on his socks and puts his slippers on, not really needing the hoodie right now. He was staring at the TV that he didn't notice was there, right under the clock. "... can I turn on the TV?"

You poured him a glass as well, and carefully picked up both the plates, balancing them on one arm, and picking the glasses up with either hand, walking slowly. "Yes you can." You said, focusing on the food so that it wouldn't fall. You blink and look up for a moment, then carefully set the food and drink on the side table, before relaxing after being out of danger of dropping the food. "I don't really watch a lot besides the history channel but you can watch whatever you want."

"Really? Cool!" He laughs, he looks older than what he actually is but he's pretty much childish. He turns it on, it is on the history channel, so he presses from channel to channel, looking for something interesting, like cartoons, but he didn't know the numbers for it so he just went channel by channel. He did stops at a local news channel. It was talking about the murder that occurred, well, the murder that Gamzee's father committed, Again, there was no evidence. It was kind of morbidly amazing, how he made it so messy and yet, there was no evidence.

However, he soon finds the Nickelodeon channel and changes to that, not really wanting to hear about the murder. He started laughing because it was one of his favourite shows: Invader Zim. He carefully reaches for the orange juice and and takes a sip.

You watch as he flips through the channels, and smile at how child-like he is. You sit down on the couch with a plate of eggs and one of the glasses, eating and drinking. You hadn't realized how hungry you were, but then that news show came on the television. You couldn't help but picture the way that body was, and you sigh a bit. At least you had nearly finished your food. You make yourself finish it anyways, and then look at the show on.

You're trying to make sense of this strange show with a kid, another kid, and a green thing in a suit, at school. You didn't really watch cartoons, so you didn't understand it when the kid said 'VICTORY! VICTORY FOR ZIM' and laughed at how ridiculous this whole show looked.

Gamzee was laughing at it though, so you guess he has seen the show before. He takes another sip of the juice before setting it down and grabbing the plate, carefully as to not to spill the eggs on his pants. He tried eating, but his hair kept getting in the way, so he put the plate on his lap and putting all of his hair on one shoulder, so that it wouldn't be as annoying, and he starts eating.

"If you want you can have one of my hairbows." You had plenty of them, due to your substantial amount of hair. You looked at the ceiling, rather contented at the moment. You stretch, just to feel your muscles move, and your back pops several times, which felt absolutely wonderful. You watch him eating for a moment before looking back at the television. "What is this?" you ask, unable to not laugh at it.

"Yeah, it would kinda help. Heh. " He takes a bite. "This is Invader Zim; it's a cartoon, that basically goes like this. There's this alien, right? And they sent him here to destroy the earth. What he doesn't know is that he's actually on a fake mission. And he has a cool robot green dog thingy. And then there's this kid with a huge head that tries to stop him." He finishes his plate before setting it on the table and picking up his orange juice.

You nod, basically understanding now that he had summarized. It still seemed ridiculous, but at least it was somewhat sensical. You watch, enthralled by the whole thing, and wonder for a moment why you never really watched more television.

"I should watch more of these shows they seem to be absolutely mind numbing." You grin, glancing over at him.

Gamzee drank what was left of his orange juice and stretched in absolute comfort. He was a little less tired, and wasn't hungry, plus he had cartoons. "There are all kinds of motherfucking cartoons out there, you know? Like... Darkwing duck. That was my most favourite show ever."

You looked at him with confusion. "What's that show about?" you question, tilting your head a bit automatically. You wonder for a moment if his dad will care that he's spent so much time away, or if he even cared. However, you didn't want to bring this up now that he seemed so comfortable.

"It's kinda hard to explain, and I haven't seen it in such a long time, but it was a Disney cartoon about a masked crime fighting egocentric duck that goes by the name of 'Darkwing Duck.' And it had the most awesome intro music ever I tell you, motherfucking sweet jazz. Yeah, those were the times... also I remember it being a bit more aggressive than expected for a Disney cartoon, but it like..." He blinked and went back to staring at the screen, laughing from time to time.

"That makes sense I suppose." You didn't think it really did, but then again, all of these cartoons seemed to make sense in a nonsensical way, so you would just roll with it. "I didn't even realize that there were such random things that people watch I mean I didn't ever think that there would be people watching a crime fighting duck or an alien trying to take over the world." You let out a laugh, rather disbelieving that people would watch all of that. Just being around him was introducing you to a whole other side of the world.

He laughed along, because, hey, why not? He hasn't been this relaxed the whole week, so he just went with it. "Hehe, mostly because all this stuff is actually for kids, but then once you fall in love with the motherfucking series you can't go back. I just watch 'em because I like them and stuff, people need to chill out, stop hating, and watch cartoons." He nodded with his words, since they made sense to him right now. You giggled a bit, wondering if perhaps he had somehow managed to sneak in smoking some of his pot when you weren't paying attention.

"I suppose that's the case personally I just think people need to actually start thinking again and stop being such idiots and I'm glad that you like these things they seem like something that one can just stare at for hours on end." You couldn't take your eyes off of the screen. It was just so interestingly stupid.

He leans on the couch, looking around again, then his eyes land on the clock, which reads 9:40, he stands up and stretches, bones popping, but his back still didn't feel right, so without care, he inclined himself backwards, putting his hands on the floor, making the bridge, and now you definitely heard his back. He then stood up and sat down again, acting as if nothing happened. "Yeah, once... it was like midday and i turned on the TV and then I looked at the clock it was 11pm, heh. "

You watched him pop his back, and you weren't going to comment on it, but it was just so interesting. "How do you do that?" you look at him, rather curious. You just looked at the television after a moment, keeping your attention between them. You saw that he settled down as if he hadn't done that, and you were rather confused by this.

You blinked, still rather tired, but you had been awake for more than an hour now, so surely you should be functioning better than you were.

"What...? Pop my back like that? It's easy; what motherfucker can't do that?" He sits there unsure of what to do, so he went back to changing channels.

Someone knocks on the door, which isn't weird, but it was unexpected. You go to the door and look through the peephole. It is a hooded man who pushes a letter under the door and runs off. You grab the letter; it smells of blood and is addressed to Gamzee, with pretty obvious, big letters on it saying 'GAMZEE.'

You were rather confused as to why there was a man in a hood, and he hadn't even waited for you to open the door. The smell of blood was almost overbearing, and you could barely deal with it.

You look at the large letters written on it, and they said the name of the boy who was staying here, at least at the moment. You walk back over to him, turning it over and looking at it, rather curious. You sigh, unable to figure it out at all.

"Hey, some guy ran up to the door and left this for you and well all I could see was that he was wearing a hood."

He blinks, confused by the smell of blood in the room, and turned to you. "What?" He then turns to look at the letter with his name on. He reaches for it and holds it; it had a disgusting wet feel to it. "I guess I should open it..."

You were glad to let go of the letter, but you were rather concerned about what would be in it. You sigh a bit, and watch him. "Yes, I mean, I don't know why that feels so wet" You trail off, looking at it with a bit of disgust in your expression.

His free hand twitches slightly, not really wanting to open it himself. He sighs and opens the letter, almost sighing in relief when the smell didn't get worse. He reaches in it, taking out what seemed an invitation card. It was signed from a "Condescension" and "YOUR MOTHERFUCKING DAD". Lovely. He opens it, and neatly in it is written the following:

_'Listen up you little worthless waste of space. We've been invited to a dinner with the "lovely" woman I work for, so you better motherfucking make yourself worthy to look at and get your ass to the fancy restaurant I eat at, you know which one, at 9:00pm or I'll nicely excuse myself from the table, go over there and drag your ass to the restaurant. And just you dare to be high. With love, Your dad.'_

Isn't that just lovely. You could almost hear Gamzee whine. But still the smell wasn't explained. He put the letter by his side, and reached in, it was a fresh bloody chicken heart, with a note saying 'You're worthless' there is just so much love put into this. "This is just... motherfucking disgusting." He frowned at his now bloody hand, his dad was probably cooking when he thought of sending him this.

You sigh a bit, thinking about how absolutely charming that note was not, and you are rather aghast that there was a chicken heart. You wonder what manner of dad would send his son that sort of note. You are concerned about how he would take it. It didn't seem to do much, other than disgust him, so you guess it's alright..?

"Here you can throw that away in the trash, I'll show you where it is." You were concerned about him, especially if he was going to have to deal with this father soon.

He nods, standing up. "Yeah, please motherfucking do, fuck this is weird looking." His frown softens only slightly, one of the expression you haven't seen before on his face, and he sighs.

You walk into the kitchen, opening the cabinet that has the trash can in it. You'll have to deal with it later, and not too long either. You note that he frowned, and this actually makes you a bit sad. He seems like he's normally such a happy person, at least to you, or when he's not scared. You try to not sigh as well, and mostly succeed, so you just watch him.

"You're welcome to come back here at any time you know?."

"Thanks sis, you're really motherfucking nice." He approaches the trash can and throws the heart into it, then went to the sinks and washed his hand, because he didn't really think he had to ask to do that. When he finished, he stretched and turned to you, again with a smile on his face. "Yeah, so what time is it?"

You are rather relieved that he's smiling again, and you look back over at the clock. You realize that you had been watching the television longer than you had thought, and it was 4:30. You bit your lip, rather nervous about him having to deal with that. You didn't know why you were so concerned, but you supposed it was just because you considered him your friend now.

He blinks when you seemed a bit too nervous to answer, so he just peeked by your side, and let out an "oh..." when he sees the time, he shrugs, trying to keep his calm. "So I guess I have less time than what I thought, he." He said jokingly, but he really didn't know what to do now.

You shake your head a bit and sigh. "I guess so..." she sighed. "That television I swear." You walk over, turning it off. You vow to not turn on the television again for a long time. "Do you want to go fix your face paint or anything?" You question, turning back to look at him. You weren't sure about how he was in public, but when you had seen him, he had been wearing it, so it only made sense that he would want to be wearing it again.

He blinks again, having completely forgotten that he didn't have any on, so he passed his hand over his face, thinking it over. "Even If I want to, I don't think I should. I mean, my dad never uses it when he goes to restaurants, or when talking to the lady outside his job." He shrugs, guessing he could go in these clothes, but slippers didn't seem appropriate and his hair was starting to get messy.

You sigh and nod a bit, totally clueless about how he interacts socially. You thought he was rather cool, but he didn't seem like he would be socially acceptable to the majority of people. He looks like the kind of guy that churches would never let in. You sigh again, feeling melancholy, and you don't know what to say.

"Hey I should give you my number so that you can talk to me if you even have a phone or anything like that.

"

He nods, he has a phone, but he usually forgets to charge it, but he has it charged at the moment, so it's fine for now. "Sure thing motherfucker." He walks to his hoodie, reaching into its big pocket and taking out a simple flip- open cellphone.

You hold out a hand to take it, figuring that it would be easier to have you put it in yourself. You didn't even know what you were doing, but you can't even imagine why.

He knows where you live, and now he knows your phone number. You could just laugh at how trusting you're being, but that would make you seem crazy.

He blinks, giving it to you. He glances at the clock, almost five, and goes to get his hoodie, putting it on kind of lazily. But one thing comes to mind... where was he? "Uh...what part of town are we in?"

You realize that this was rather important, so you think for just a moment to make sure you remember correctly. "This is on the southern part of town" you say, thinking a moment, then just decide it would be easier to give him an address, so you do. You just hope that he knows where to go to get to this place.

He looks kinda surprised; they had walked a while, because his place was in the northern part of town, but then, the kill happened in the more centered part. "Wow, we walked for quite a motherfucking while heh." He waits for you to finish before taking his phone. "So I guess I'll be leaving now... seriously sister, thanks for all the help and stuff."

"Yes, we did walk a bit but I mean I don't really notice when I do that." You smiled as you talked. "I mean I move around a lot." You shrugged a bit.

"You're welcome, I was really glad to have someone over and just I hope you don't have too bad of a time at dinner." You hesitate for a moment, then just hugged him. You felt bad for him having to deal with this, but know there's nothing you can do.

His eyes widen slightly. Not that he doesn't like hugs, he's just surprised, but when he gets over it, he gives out a short laugh. "No need to worry about me Aradia, he." He grins slightly. It was now exactly 5:00pm.

You let go, moving back, and smile a bit at him, nodding and relaxing a bit. "Alright then I'll do my best not to worry, but I just cant help it because I mean you're my friend." You worry if this is a bit presumptuous, but it's too late to take it back now, not that you even really want to.

He glances at the clock, and then sighs and stretches, it would take about an hour to get to his house, but then, he did have a bunch of time to waste till again, he did get distracted sometimes, so he better get going, but he does smile at the friend comment.

"Thanks sis, that means a lot to me. Well, I better get moving then..." He gives your place a last glance, before going to the entry hallway and looking at the mirror, noticing the bags under his eyes,

"See you around,." is what you hear him say before he leaves. You notice you still had the bloody envelope and card on your couch.

You watch him leave, noticing how he looks in the mirror, and then you turn and see the bloody envelope. You walk over, picking it up, and look at the card to see if it has an address. It's been a while since you had treated yourself to eating out, so why not? Well, that depended on if there was an address to begin with.

There was one, written by the wonderful person that is Gamzee's dad:

_'PS: And, if your motherfucking dead brain cells can't remember where that is, it's the French restaurant with the view to the park. '_

And then there was an address, yep, he's still the most loving dad ever.

Gamzee is walking down street, almost at his place, thinking about his new friend, Aradia. She seemed really motherfucking chill.

You can't understand how this man could even talk to his son like this. You pocket the note, then change into a bit fancier clothing because it would feel really strange to walk around in such casual clothes. You make sure to get a decent amount of money, then head down to try to go find this place.

It is 6:24pm. Gamzee is home looking for something 'Presentable' to wear, since most of his clothes were just laying around. He does find a suit with a purple tie and actual shoes deep in his long unopened closet; he was amazed at how they actually fit well. You walked out of your apartment, still somewhat tired, but it was bearable now. You started casually walking towards the park.


	4. Chapter 4 Fancy Suits and Meetings

**_CHAPTER 4 - Fancy Suits and Meetings_**

* * *

><p>You walk, enjoying the night air, looking around. You're not really sure where you're going, but no matter. At the very least, this would be a rather nice walk. You sigh, smoothing your clothing down, wondering what kind of a place it would be anyways. You put your hands in your pockets, looking at all of the buildings.<p>

6:30pm. You don't know why you left so early, but a nice walk always has calmed your nerves down, and then if you came too early, you could always be at the park until you felt like going inside the restaurant, guessing that that was your point. Gamzee himself was trying to comb down his hair, which was eating the brush.

You walk to the park, and go over to the swings. As a child, you always ended up alone on the swings, so it was no different now. You sat down on one, and swung back and forth lazily.

You sigh, looking down at the ground, slightly downcast. You were always like this when you were alone, which is why you like being around someone.

You spend close to an hour on the swings, but you notice that you had a nice view of the restaurant from the swings; people going in, people going out, no real surprise. You sigh once again and notice that the waiters are starting to prepare a table for 4 people.

You watch them set up the table, not really sure what else to do. You find it coincidental that you have a good view of where they will be sitting. You scuff the ground with your feet, and smile just a bit. You start actually swinging, allowing yourself to become a bit lost in thought, realizing that there's still a good amount of time before anyone will arrive.

Gamzee finally finished brushing his hair, and stretched, looking around his room. I looked somewhat messier than when he left it, he blinked, he was getting kind of restless, he hadn't smoked for the whole day. He looked for it everywhere, old pants, shirts, drawers and even under the bed, but he only found a note saying: 'HAHA no.'

He sighed and decided to go for a walk, all this looking around made him only more restless, but he wanted to keep his chill, so he decided to walk around for a while, and not bump into the man that he calls dad. He ends up in the park, fully suited, not that it mattered to him. It took about 45 minutes to get here.

You look over, rather surprised to see that he had appeared. You smile and call over to him. "Hey gamzee." You say for lack of a better way to great him. You're swinging a bit better now, even though you're still not putting effort into it. You're not sure why you came here, exactly, but you just knew that you didn't want to have him be alone with his father that was a monster of a man, and whoever it was he worked for.

He was surprised to see you as well, but he waves at you and approaches the other swing, sitting on it. "Hey sis, what's up?" He smiles, which made his whole look kinda weird with his teeth.

You look over at him, rather relieved to have someone else here with you. "Nothing much, I just wanted to be around people because well I don't like to be alone." You shrugged, rather disturbed by his teeth now, but you didn't feel the need to comment on it.

"Oh... well you can always motherfucking talk to me when you see me motherfucker." He starts swinging a bit. He stops to look around to see if he found anything that could tell him the time, forgetting his phone. "Do you know what time it is?"

You take your phone out, looking at it. It said it was 8:17. You had been in this park a lot longer than you had thought, but then again, you had always been really bad about zoning out when you had nothing to do. You tell him the time, and then put your phone away again.

He blinks;, he really took more than expected digging in his room for some pot, which ended being useless. He sighs;, he would have been doomed if he got late. "Hehe... took me a while to get dressed." He stops swinging and stretches in his seat again.

You could understand that, with his hair. It looked like it he really did clean up well, though, despite his teeth. You let yourself slowly stop swinging back and forth, eyes closing for a moment. "I can tell that but at least you look nice." You felt rather out of it...that might be explained by the three hours of sleep that you got last night.

"Thanks heh..."He looks at his feet, blushing slightly because compliments were rare to him. He looks at the restaurant, seeing his table from here, but he did stiffen quite a bit when he saw a black expensive car pull up.

You open your eyes, because you could hear when the car pulled up. You blink, rather confused about this, but then you realize that it's probably his father. You sigh, leaning back a bit. "I take it you're going to have to go now.

"

He slowly nods and stands up, dusting any sand off. "Yeah I guess, but it is kinda motherfucking early. Like... forty minutes left, so I'm sure he won't motherfucking mind me being over here for another 10 minutes." He smiles, and carefully sits on the swing again, this time in a way that he didn't get dirty.

You could see that the tall man getting out of the car, wearing a fancy suit from what you could see, had an air of certain superiority, but maybe that is because of what you know he did. The man looks around.

You watch when he gets out, and shrink in the swing a bit. You don't like the way he looks, and really hope he doesn't see you, especially after you've seen something that he did...you just don't understand how he can blend in with normal people so well. "I'm glad you think so I just get really lonely and don't even realize it."

He tilts his head at you. "I guess I know how that feels sis. I mean, I got my best friend, I got Tavbro...yet I feel kinda like...lonely I guess because I don't get to talk to them that much, you know, in person?" He sighs, but smiles again when he starts to swing, grinning when he almost falls out of it.

You nod, but then when he almost falls out of his swing, you can't help but laugh a bit. You swing, making yourself go up as high as you can without being afraid of going over the top. That happened once, during your childhood, and you didn't care for a repeat of that experience. "I basically never see anyone anymore I have to work so much and they have lives too so basically the only time I have is the weekends..."

"That's just sad I me-" He stops swinging so that he could talk, but his phone starts ringing, it was his dad calling, but before he could even think of answering, the man that got out of the car turned to look at direction of the ringing. He started walking towards the swings. Gamzee just sat still in place, blinking and then sighing "Fuck..."

You make yourself stop swinging, scuffing your feet on the ground, breath quickening just a bit in fear. You shiver a bit, even though you really don't feel cold. You don't want to have a run in with this man, but you also couldn't act like you knew anything about him, you realized with just a hint of a wince. You stop swinging and stand up, offering the man a polite smile. "hello" you say, as if you have no idea what he is, or that he's related to Gamzee.

The man grins, and holy shit those teeth would scare the boogie man, if this man wasn't him. "Hello there." He says politely, believing your small lie, from what you could see. "Do you mind if I take him? It's just that we have this dinner to attend, and it would be a shame to miss it." His voice is the contrary of Gamzee's, loud and clear, he looks at you as he talks.

You incline your head a bit to him, allowing your gaze to rest on his teeth a moment, as a normal person would do. You shrug just a bit. "I suppose if you have to take him." you say in a rather joking manner, or at least as well as you can joke under the circumstances. "I would hate to keep him away from food but might I ask who you are?" You ask, making yourself not hesitate before offering him a hand. "I'm aradia."

The man's face doesn't change, and shakes your hand. He turns to look at Gamzee, who stiffens slightly, and his grin turns wider. "All you need to know is that I'm his Dad, ain't that right Gamzee?" Gamzee nods. The man seemed a bit more "calmer" than what you read, but then, that was for Gamzee, and he is in public. You can almost hear him in your head saying 'And this waste of motherfucking space is my son'.

You try not to let your annoyance show, and actually succeed. You keep a polite smile on your face, letting go of his hand and having your own drop back to your side. "well of course i just wanted to make sure you aren't some random person acting familiar" You couldn't help but look slightly defensive, especially in your stance, because you shifted over a bit as if to be between them, even though it was just a bit.

"Your son is rather nice." you can't help but to add, as if to refute what he hadn't even said.

"Yes, he's quite motherfucking nice..." He glares at you just slightly, before taking on an offended face. "I would never do that to my son, that is quite a big accusation young lady." He says, fully knowing there was no real accusation.

But as he finishes a white car pulls up next to the restaurant. A tall slender woman and a young girl come out of the car.

You look at him, trying to figure out when you had said something that had even come close to accusing. "I wasn't saying that you would do anything to him though." You said, shaking your head. "If anything I was just saying that jokingly but I should really refrain from saying things like that." You sigh, not liking this man in the slightest.

You look over his shoulder at the woman and girl, rather curiously. You don't want to sit on the swing again until this man is gone. He gives you the creeps. You're tempted to ask who they are, but given the last response you got, you hold your tongue.

He glances over his shoulder, completely ignoring everything you said, before grinning and going over to Gamzee and grabbing him by the shoulder not so lovingly. "Oh, it appears they have arrived, so we better get going now." He gives you one last glance and grin. "Nice meeting you Aradia, I have been told you have a nice apartment."

You return his grin with an uneasy smile, very unhappy with the way he treats Gamzee. You were only seeing this one glimpse, at least so far, and you detested the man. He was absolutely vile.

"Thank you." You say, even though you realize this wasn't meant to complement you, but rather let you know that he knew more than he should. You suspected he might have even hand delivered that letter, but you would never mention it. "See you later gamzee." you say, sitting back down on the swing.

The night suddenly didn't feel safe anymore, even though it had been when you had really been comfortable your whole life. Just knowing that That man was out there made you feel the need to look over your shoulder to make sure you weren't about to be killed. You let out a little sigh, hoping you don't become paranoid because of him.


	5. Chapter 5 Pretty Ladies and Cheap Sodas

**_Hopefully you like fish puns, we have many of those, courtesy of the other mastermind behind this. Seriously, she sure loves those fish puns... WAIT, is this considered as spoilers? Also, expect a lot of T)(IS._**

**_CHAPTER 5 - Beautiful Woman and Cheap Soda_**

* * *

><p>Gamzee nervously glanced at the hand firmly holding his shoulder from the corner of the eye, then at the bored expression of his father. He was probably doomed, but hopefully he didn't know that he let it slip that he was the one to kill the guy, or that Aradia saw the body, if he already didn't knew that.<p>

"Explain." Gamzee jumped, lost in tough when his father demanded him to explain, which he guesses is Aradia. "We... uh met, and I kinda stayed at her house..." Gamzee said as they crossed the road towards the restaurant. "Is that so?" Said his dad as he waved at the women waiting for them.

She had her arms crossed loosely, but there was just a hint of impatience. When he waved, she relaxed a bit, waving back. She was looking at them as if there was nothing wrong, and Feferi offered a weak smile at Gamzee for just a moment before hiding behind her. She turned a bit as if to walk inside, waiting for them to catch up to her. She offered a hand, more for appearances than to hold his hand. Appearing as a complete family allowed small things to pass that would otherwise causes people to stop and stare, and she knew it, and used it to her advantage.

"Behave yourself," she said under her breath to Feferi, just before they were close enough to hear. Feferi nodded mutely, and looked down.

They finally caught up to them, "Good to see you." He said. Gamzee, who was still under his hold, waved a bit to Feferi with his left hand. He lets go of Gamzee's shoulder and instead walks over to the door to open it for her, waiting so that she entered, grabbing her hand, too, just for appearances, and lets Gamzee in, just so that he could keep an eye on him, and purposely closing the door in Feferi's face.

She followed him in, holding his hand just lightly, slightly annoyed at the way he had taken hold of her hand. She didn't even try to catch the door for Feferi, and Feferi squeaked a bit as it nearly hit her, but she had jumped back just in time. She quickly opened the door and followed them in. With a breezy smile, Feferi's mother walked over to where the staff had prepared the table, knowing automatically where it was. You sigh as you see the doors close after them, and just watch them through the window, not even bothering to go inside, knowing that place would be expensive enough to cost you your pay for a month.

He lets go of her hand, and sits on the seat in the corner, so that he could watch what was around him, a habit of his, and he had a nice view of the window. He didn't pull the chair for her, they aren't really married for fuck's sake, so she can do that herself. But he does look at the seat in front of him, saying "Sit." to Gamzee, and Gamzee did that right away. He didn't even bother to look at Feferi, she meant nothing to him, even lower than Gamzee.

He sighs and pulls out slightly the chair by his right side so that She could sit. He glanced around, glaring at the few people who dared to make eye contact.

She inclined her head to him by way of thanking him, and sat down next to him, adjusting the seat a bit so that she was closer to the table, sitting up straight. Feferi sat next to Gamzee, absolutely silent, not even looking up or anything.

Looking at her offspring for a moment, she ended up rather irritable, but didn't say anything. Both of the children were displeasing to her, but still she was acting as if they were her greatest treasure. Basically no one paid them any mind, except for the occasional person staring at her wonderful hair. She kept her posture absolutely straight, and then looked expectantly for the waiter. She was planning on indulging on wine tonight, and wanted to go ahead and get on with it.

The waiter, blinked when he noticed Her looking at him and ran up to them.

"So what do you wish to order?" The waiter asked calmly, but inside he was spazzing, he was a great fan of hers, he had two long slashes on his face, which no one paid attention to. He turns to look at Him, but nearly jumps when the other man grins for no apparent reason.

"What's today's special?" He asks. The waiter looks at the menu.

"Uh, its Tuna Ventresca Stuffed Shells." The waiter says.

He looks at the waiter. "What's the best wine?"

"Its uh, Red Wine from 1988, sir." The waiter says, looking at her once again.

"So what do you think, 'honey', want it?" He is so grinning when he says this.

She listened patiently while this marred waiter had been speaking, and she didn't even respond to him while she was waiting. She turned and looked at her companion, the one who called her 'honey' with a hint of irony, and smiled as if she was in love with him.

"I do believe it would be delig)(tful." Her expression was one of mild delight. She was debating whether or not she should mention having the children eating much simpler, under the excude that they didn't have as refined of a palate as they did, but she refrained. She figured that he would be able to figure it out himself.

"Good, so its the wine, bring the bottle. Two specials and..." He glanced at the kids, he was templed to say they already ate at home, and let them sit there. He has an irritated look on his face, which he dismisses immediately.

"Do you have anything simpler perhaps?" He says, and the waiter glances at the menu again.

"Well we have a Ham and Potato soup sir, would that be good?"

"Yes, yes it will. You can go now." He said without a thought, as long as they had something to eat people would look less at them, because a pair eating fancy food with two silent kids with no food somewhat brings attention. He turned to Her.

"So might I know the occasion for you to invite us, humble servants, to a diner with the queen herself?" His words where sarcasm itself.

When he ordered for the kids, she allowed herself to relax just slightly, but there was no way she would show weakness around him. She smiled and folded her hands in her lap, as if to be meek in response to what he had said.

"You know I'm not a queen. )(owever, I can inform you of w)(at I wanted to talk to you aboat. You sea, t)(ere )(as recently been t)(is one woman, and s)(e is trying to report on t)(e 'corruption' in my business. I need you to end t)(is, and make s)(ore s)(e never brings any of t)(is to t)(e lig)(t of day." She looked up at him, just a glint of her malice showing in her eyes, She took a note out of her purse, which had written in very swirling, fancy letters, 'To my love', and handed it to him.

She had written the woman's name in it, and she expected him to take care of this easily. Feferi looked up for just a moment, a spark of rebellion showing in her expression, but then she looked down again to keep her thoughts to herself, not wanting to be punished.

You were watching them, wondering about what they were talking about, and wondering why the adults were the only ones talking. You moved back and forth on the swing, trying not to get bored, but you couldn't help it. You shiver just a bit, closing your eyes for a moment, and wonder if you should just head home.

"Well, that isn't good for her, doesn't she know to stay out of other people's business? But then, I would be out of work if everyone was smart enough to do that." He grabs the paper, raising his eyebrow, reading the name. He takes out 'his' wallet and puts it inside. "So, do you want anything in particular to happen? Just straight out massacre, making it look like an accident, suicide, burn her house down, or possibly going after her family first? Do you want the evidence? " He asks, he liked to do his job as well as he could, he wouldn't be called the best if he didn't.

Gamzee tried to peek, but got his foot stepped on, hard. "You know, it isn't nice to peek Gamzee." Gamzee was giving out a good loud 'FUUUUUUUUUCK' in his head, trying to act as if noting was wrong. He takes his foot off, waiting for the food and her answer. "You know I like doing my job well, don't you 'love'?"

She seemed to ponder it for a moment, thinking about the different things that he had suggested. She brought one hand up, tapping on her chin with one long finger, her many bracelets making soft noises when they touched. She smiled when she saw his treatment of Gamzee, approving of the harsh and swift denial of him.

"I t)(ink t)(at a suicide would be best. Make it like s)(e couldn't )(andle t)(ings s)(e was imagining, basically dealing wit)( corruption of totally clean businesses. Of course I want t)(e evidence; w)(en do I naut?" She smiled at him. "And t)(at's t)(e reason t)(at you became my favourite, 'darling'."

He nodded, 'smiling', if he could do that without turning it into a creepy grin. He was getting quite impatient from waiting for the food, and kicking Gamzee was one of the best things he was thinking to do, but he decides to ask her one thing. "So, do I have a date limit? Or do you just want it done before she tells anyone?" He leans slightly on his chair, before sitting up right again. He looked around again, and noticed you still at the park half asleep. Looking around, he notices the waiter was again looking at her. "Heh, doesn't he like you?"

She honestly liked his grin, even though everyone else would call it creepy. There were a couple 'marks' from his teeth, that she was pretty sure were scars. It didn't matter, though, because they were all hidden. "Just make s)(ore not)(ing gets out."

She doesn't bother to look around, knowing that he would be talking about that waiter. "I would assume so. I could probably lead )(im around like a puppy if I wanted to, but I reely don't feel like dealing wit)( t)(at." She was saying this, seeing if it would get a rise out of him, wanting to have him act possessive, but she could never be sure if she would get the reaction she wanted. She leaned a bit towards him, lips curving up into a taunting smile.

She was becoming impatient about not having the wine she wanted, so she would turn back to the waiter if she didn't get the right reaction. Feferi was trembling just a bit, because she hadn't eaten in more than a day, or really even had anything to drink, even though she had been running errands for her mother all the time.

You could feel yourself nodding off, and stood up, climbing up into the actual playset, even though it wasn't too high, and leaned against the railing. Your hair was puffing up just a bit, and you tried to smooth it, but you knew this was just fighting a losing battle, and gave up on it.

"Sure thing sweetie, and I know you don't, you got me don't you?" He licks his lips, fully knowing where he was and that the kids where there, but remember! He doesn't give a fuck.

Gamzee was seriously starting to feel sick, and no it isn't the little kid 'ew they're hugging/kissing' or what ever, it was seriously disgust. He looked at Feferi with a sad look on his face, she didn't look well at all. He wanted to say something, but it would probably end up in him getting kicked, then beaten outside.

The waiter finally came with the wine first, placing the bottle on table as well as two tall glasses.

"I'm sorry for your wait, we had a problem in the kitchen." The waiter said, "We will have your food soon as well."

He bowed a little, and looked at her again, "So uh...Go-" He started but got interrupted by Him.

"Listen up, are you hitting on my wife?" The waiter blinked and stood up right. "O-oh I'm terribly sorry, its just that I didn't see a ring and well, uh..." The waiter thought he was definitely going to get fired.

"Well, we got robbed. Now shut the fuck up and bring me my food." He said, staring at the waiter and grinning in satisfaction when the other left as fast as he could, that creep was definitely lying. She isn't married, it wasn't announced. What is going on here? But its not like he can do anything.

"Indeed I do," she had said in response to his first question. She pointedly was ignoring the children, just looking at him.

Feferi stole a timid glance at him, wanting to be able to talk to someone, anyone, who was around her age; she had been kept running around doing only what her mother wanted, and so she hadn't been allowed to even see anyone that wasn't on some work related trip. She sunk down a bit when she saw his sad look, and couldn't meet his gaze.

When the wine came, the Condesce looked over at the waiter demurely, as if she were apologizing for her 'husband's' behavior. She then looked at the wine, eyeing the bottle.

"T)(is does seem like it will be decent. )(ow aboat we )(ave some of it?" She looked over at the children lazily, eyes half lidded, not even caring about what they would be dealing with. It wasn't like it even mattered, because they were just children, and they would be dealing with the real world, so they might as well start training them young. She didn't even bother to address the matter with the waiter trying to flirt with her.

Gamzee rarely saw Feferi, but when he did, he felt kind of... sick of himself. Why? Even trough he was treated like shit, his father actually let him talk back, no really, he did... sometimes, and he was free of doing whatever he pleased, without it being smoking, even if it was just his dad not giving a shit. So every time he saw Feferi, he felt just the slightest bit superior, not enough to show. He sighed when she looked away.

"I don't see why not, it looks good, but are you sure you want to start with the wine? Heh, you sure get feisty when you're drunk, I would pity your bitch of a daughter, if I could actually feel pity towards that waste of space." GHB grins, remembering how she beat her daughter to a bloody pulp in the streets. The waiter finally brings their food, and glasses of water for the kids since they didn't ask for anything, which he found a bit weird, and he thought he heard the man say something worrying, but he wasn't sure.

GHB opened the wine bottle and poured it into the two tall glasses. "Again we are extremely sorry for the delay." He bows and leaves immediately, the man gave him the creeps.

She nodded in response towards his comment about starting with the wine, eyes lidded a bit seductively.

"I do want to; I'm in t)(e mood today." She had been dealing with quite a bit of crap lately, and she just wanted to have something to forget it for a little bit. She knew that this would make her loosen up, and as much as she hated to do that in public, she was in the mood for passion, and she was too haughty to even suggest it while sober.

Feferi tentatively reached up and grabbed her water, drinking it as slowly as she could make herself, feeling terribly thirsty. The heiress could feel the water as it went all the way down to her stomach, and she shivered, looking down again as she realized that she was called a waste of space and a bitch. She never did anything wrong, or at least she tried not to, though everything she did displeased her mother, who was currently sipping at the glass of wine the GHB had poured.

The Condesce looked at the food for a moment, then put her glass down, eating it delicately. She was surprised that she was pleased at the taste, and she sipped at the wine again, eyes lidded. You kept leaning on the rail, waking up because of how biting the wind was becoming for some reason. You sigh, looking into the restaurant, not liking the way the atmosphere around that table was. You could feel it from out here, and that poor waiter looked rather scared. You look up at the sky, wishing you could see the stars, but the lights around here were too bright. It really was a shame.

GHB glanced at her as he took a bite, it was good, but he preferred meats yet he wasn't a picky man, he would eat anything if he really wanted, maybe even Bear Grylls.

He took his wine glass and took a sip, wondering if she meant the mood that he was thinking about, because hey, who would say no to such a fine looking woman, especially when you already know what she can do?

"Hm? Is that so? Well then please go ahead, I'm not the one to tell you not to."

Gamzee nervously waited for both of the adults to start eating, allowing him to eat, if he even dared to take a simple taste of it before them, he would get hot soup all over his lap and his dad has no problems making it look like an accident.

He glanced at Feferi, to see if she got that they could start eating now. He boringly glanced at the potato and ham soup, he didn't really like potatoes, Gamzee puts his spoon in, taking a glance at his dad, who just boringly glanced at him, ate his own food and took another sip of wine, but he was thinking of ordering another bowl of soup, just so that he can spill it on Feferi's head, especially if it was hot. Maybe trip the waiter.

There was a moment of silence, you notice as you turn to glance back at the restaurant. The woman does look really familiar, you just can't remember where you saw her, you wonder how your mom's doing, sure you're 18 now, but that is no reason to forget about your parents, even if you rarely saw them. Wanting to know how much time you spent here, you look at the clock on your phone, 22:24, you surely dozed off at some point.

She picked through her food, only really finishing half of the food. She did consume quite a bit of wine, and as the time passed, she actually did end up leaning against the back of the chair, which was how someone could tell that she was inebriated, but if anyone dare comment about it, they wouldn't escape without being hurt. She smiled at GHB, a sultry look in her eyes.

She was looking forward to dumping the kids off. She didn't want to even bother with taking them home, and when Feferi tried to follow her, which she was sure to, she would have to beat her away. She smirked, allowing her breathing to make her chest move a bit more than necessary.

Feferi hesitantly started picking at her food, before eating it as fast as she could while not acting like a pig. She had been punished more than enough for doing that, and she knew that if she actually ended up eating all of this, she would feel terribly sick, because this was more food than she normally saw in a day.

She was verging on skeletal, but just looked like she was starving herself and was too thin. You were surprised at how late it had become, but you supposed a dinner like this would take a while anyways.

You shake your head a bit, sitting down. The metal was rather cold, but you didn't mind. It would help keep you awake. If this took much longer, though, you would end up going home.

Most of the costumers were leaving. The waiter sighed and approached the table.

"Excuse me, but we close at 11:00pm, so if you would, please finish as soon as possible, if that isn't too mush to ask for." The waiter said. Gamzee had already eaten his soup, again, not really pleased by the taste, but not that he could complain.

He lazily turned to look at the adults, by the way they were looking at each other, probably they would dump them at the exit. GHB (His name is too long to type out) glanced at Her, then at Feferi, she was still eating, but he guessed that was enough to feed her for a week, so he reached and pulled the bowl away from her. "No its okay, we're done aren't we?" GHB glanced at Gamzee, then stared at Feferi. "Yes we are. So how much is it?" He said, reaching for 'his' wallet.

"Uh, well, two specials, the wine, and two soups... It will be around 94.75*currency of choice*." The waiter said as the GHB gave him the money and stood up, Gamzee doing the same.

The Condesce stood, feeling rather languid, and didn't even notice how Feferi bolted to stand up, looking after her soup forlornly, but not saying or doing anything about it.

Condesce waited for GHB to finish paying, then offered her hand to him. She couldn't wait to get him alone, and she only noticed Feferi after a moment, and was very annoyed by how close she was to them. She restrained herself from hitting the child in a public place, but she very much wanted to.

Feferi flinched from even a glance, knowing what it meant, and moved away just a bit, but she wouldn't dare leave her side without being told. Feferi was trembling, but only to a point where it wasn't visible, but if you touched her, it felt like she was vibrating.

They walked out in a group, though really the children were only kept along for show. She paid no mind to the waiter, not even really caring what he thought about her, just so long as he knew how beautiful she was and how he would never have her.

You happened to glance over, and saw them moving towards the door, and you perked up a bit before yawning and rubbing your eyes. Tomorrow was Sunday, thankfully, and it was the one day you had set aside to do absolutely nothing.

Gamzee opened the doors, and waited for the adults to pass first, the last few costumers glancing at the facade. Gamzee tried to keep the door open for Feferi, but GHB kicks it 'accidentally', closing it in Feferi's face again.

"Gamzee." Called GHB and he turned to him. "Get out of my sight and don't come back until morning." He said as he threw Gamzee the wallet he used to pay. It wasn't his, probably because it had the ID of someone that was probably his last target.

GHB didn't even pay attention to Feferi, only looking at Her, this was his motherfucking lucky night. He knew the target note was in there, he left it there on purpose, he almost wanted to stay to see his friend's reaction, he knew Gamzee was going to tell.

Gamzee grabbed the wallet and looked trough it, a few *currency of choice*, an ID and the note, but he would only read it when they leave. Gamzee stretched a little in his suit, it was too.. formal to him. "Shall we go now?" GHB said.

Feferi let out a little squeak of displeasure, otherwise not voicing that she was hurt, just rubbing her face. She sighed and pushed the door open, then hugged herself tightly. She just hated living like this, but it was all she knew.

The Condesce smirked a bit at GHB, rather relaxed, and only a bit tempted to beat up her child. She was much more tempted to go with him. "Of course. We s)(ould )(urry up, too. I'm feeling rat)(er..." she trailed off, figuring that he could infer what she meant. Her gaze wasn't leaving him, and she just wanted to be closer, but of course, not in public.

You blinked, waking yourself up as best you could. You saw the door close in that poor girl's face again, and sighed with displeasure. You walk down from your vantage point, wondering if he would even see you. There was also a certain air around the two adults that made you feel rather uneasy, but you couldn't exactly place the feeling that was surrounding them. You aren't sure what's wrong with the girl, but she seems way too meek and quiet. You haven't even seen her say a word.

GHB let go of Condesce's hand, only to wrap his around her waist, just the get the point that he got what she meant. "Yes we should. Would be a shame to... waste the rest of the night sleeping." He said as he walked to his car, opening the passenger's door for her, then entering the drivers side.

He didn't even look at the kids at all, and drove off as soon as both of them were inside and before Feferi even thought of going after them. The driver in the white car sighed and opened the window and asked Feferi "Do you wish me to drive you home miss Feferi?"

Gamzee glanced at the park and noticed you. Looking around, he waved slightly to see if you could see him too.

The Condesce walked close to him when they went to the car, resting a hand over where his was. She was content to stay like that, now that she knew he knew. They would soon be together, and so she settled down in the car by him.

Feferi looked up at the driver thankfully and nodded, saying the first thing she had all night. "Yes please." She sighed, hesitantly getting in the car, then turned and waved at Gamzee. "It was nice to sea you again." She said with a tiny smile.

You waved back, and started walking over to him. You hadn't believed that you could just stay in a park all day, but perhaps you had just needed a day to relax and stay calm, and you wouldn't have been able to do anything else. Sollux was probably worried sick about you, though. You made a note to message him as soon as you got back. You watched as the girl got into the car, and then started walking over to where Gamzee was.

"Hey." Gamzee said as you crossed the road, holding the wallet in his hand, deciding now would be a good time to read the note, since the adults left and there was still some light coming from the restaurant.

"So you were in the park the whole time? Heh. I think we took a while." He said as the waiter left the restaurant putting on his jacket, giving him a suspicious look for being with that group. He watched the white car drive off from the corner of his eyes, sighing slightly.

"Yeah I was though for some reason I didn't really mind." You said with a smile, shrugging a bit, then turned and watched the car leave.

"Who was that girl and why did she look so miserable?" You were honestly concerned for her, but you didn't think you could do anything for her anyways. You noticed that he had a wallet in his hand, but you didn't really think it was too unusual, seeing as he was a guy after al. You hug yourself, feeling better now that the two adults were gone. They had seemed like they were going to get rather intimate. That was concerning, but none of your business.

"That was Feferi, you could say she's kind of my friend I guess. I rarely see her. She's the daughter of that bitch." He breaths in slowly, he was tired, so keeping his cool was kinda hard, plus he's been treated like trash for the past 2 or 3 hours, so he was a bit upset.

"And that's a good enough reason for her to be miserable, she's treated worse than me." He says as he digs in the wallet looking for the paper. When he found it he read it. The last name sounded familiar. "...Say... what's your last name again?"

You sigh, noticing that he was in a bad mood, or at least he was bordering on it. "Oh that sucks." you say in response to what he says about Feferi; you don't really know what you can say about her. When he takes out the paper and reads it, you look at him rather curiously.

"It's Megido why do you ask?" You were concerned, because he had just been reading a piece of paper, which you now realized was what his father had thrown at him.

"Heh... So, if you don't mind me asking... where does your mom work?" He looked kind of, well, really nervous. Maybe it was just a coincidence.

You look at him, your throat drying, and you had to swallow before you could speak.

"She works as a reporter but she also works as a handmaid and she likes being a handmaid more and so she's basically never at her own house, but why are you asking this?" You were honestly concerned, and so your breathing was speeding up just a bit. Your mom's name couldn't possibly on that piece of paper...right?

He fists up his free hand and puts it in his pocket. "Is her name..." He reads it one more time, just to make sure, maybe he misread it. He heard them talk on about how he was going to kill her and how she wanted it to look. And then the asshole gives him the paper?

"Alena?" He says after a while after realizing he read it right, and it really was 'ALENA MEGIDO'.

You nodded, looking at him with rather wide eyes. "Yes that's her name but really, why? What does that piece of paper say?" You almost didn't want to know, but you knew, there was no way you would want to not know. Your curiosity would get the better of you, and you also wouldn't be able to deal with it if you didn't know something that would have been able to help her, even if she had never been there for you. She was a person just the same.

He breaths in and reads it loud enough for Aradia to hear. " To my love, the next target: Alena Megido." He then crumbles it and shoves it into his other pocket.

"Just that. Has you mother been looking into any big companies? Like beauty products and modeling companies? Possibly even baking ones?"

´"I don't know i never see her but that sounds like something that she would do..." You had paled a bit, and were rather surprised that you even felt this much worry for her.

It wasn't like you even really remembered what she looked like. You watch his treatment of the paper, and sigh just a bit, your hand trembling. "So i take it that paper means that your dad is going to try to kill my mom?"

He nods. "Yeah, I guess sorry for that?" He doesn't really know what to say. He never met the targets personally, or even their offspring, so he didn't know what to say. He felt awful, from what you said, you rarely saw her mom, yet you paled.

Well, a mother is a mother, a person is a person, he guesses. He looks around. The street was empty now, only random cars passing from time to time, he takes out his phone and checks the time. 11:04pm.

You sigh, looking up at the sky for a moment. "I should really head home because its really late." You look back at him, offering a faint smile. "Though it isn't your fault so theres no need to apologize you know." You shrug, rubbing one of your arms to try to calm yourself down.

You tell yourself that this reaction was absolutely stupid, and you can't believe that you would care about a woman who had never really cared about you, only her job and doing what she wanted to do. She hadn't even married anyone. If she had, they might have cared for you. Not that it matters, though, maybe if you somehow saved her life, she would finally care.

"Yeah you should. It's now five past eleven you know? Heh, you've really been here for a while." He sighs, it was colder out here than in the restaurant. But then he realizes something.

"Hey have you eaten anything? I only remember us eating breakfast and nothing more." He says looking at you. There was still some money left, they could always go to a 24h shop close enough. "I got some money."

Oh, that's right, you haven't eaten in hours. You suppose that could account in part for how you were feeling, and you are tempted to slap yourself for your stupidity. You just nod a bit at him, though, and smile a bit.

"I would appreciate that." You say with a little sigh. "I often just totally forget to eat though I'm really trying to stop that you know?" You shrug and run your hand through your hair a bit, trying to get it to maybe not be quite so big as it was at the moment. You knew it wouldn't work, though.

"Cool. There's this one shop around the corner that's open the whole day, it's where I get my faygo from." He blinks, then smiles."Heh, haven't had faygo in a while." He usually has at least a bottle a day, so he owns himself at least two bottles."Come on, its close." He says as he slowly walks off in the general direction of the shop.

You start following him, and nod just a bit. You can feel how hungry you are now, which a minute ago you hadn't been able to. You are rather surprised by the ferocity that it attacks you, but you know you can ignore it for just a little while. You've never even heard of this drink before...

"What's faygo?" you ask with a curious expression. It sounded rather strange, but you didn't want to insult something that he liked, especially when you didn't even know what it really was.

"Faygo is soda." He says, "But not just any soda, its just so different from the popular ones, it makes it all motherfucking special." He starts waving his hands around a bit, getting his chill on again. "I mean there are so many motherfucking flavors its amazing." He says as he enters said store, it really was that close.

The cashier greets him. "Oh hey Gamzee, haven't seen you in a while." Gamzee just waved. "Yeah I know. Stuff happened and shit."

You look around a bit cautiously, not really going to these places much. Well, basically ever. Apparently he was well known here, though, so perhaps it wouldn't be so bad. You look around, wondering what kind of food you should get, though at this point, basically anything seems like it would be good. You nod, rather curious about this 'Faygo.' "Well maybe I should try some of it then if you think its so good and really, being calm just seems like it would be nice." You think about everything for a moment, and realize he hasn't even smoked any today. Maybe he was just a casual user? Well, it wasn't really your place to ask, and why bring it up? He had probably done that when he went home to change or something.

"Cool sis." He approaches the cashier. "Hey Dan give me like..." He looks in the wallet, counting the money. About two faygos if he wanted to smoke. "Two faygos, any kind you have." He whispered something when the cashier was giving him the bag.

'Dan' the cashier shook his head. "Sorry bro, I'm all out this week, the cops came by yesterday, so I got rid of it. But I have one on me, you can have it, you seem to need it more than me bro, you look tense." Gamzee nods and gives the guy the money, and takes the joint, putting it in a pocket where he wouldn't forget.

"Oh got anything to eat?" The cashier looked around and found one of those packed ready to eat sandwiches. "Cool". Gamzee takes the sandwich and gives the guy the money then leaves the store waving at the cashier, to sit on a bench outside.

You see what happened, but you don't really comment on it.

You really didn't see anything wrong with someone else smoking, as long as it wasn't in your place, and you didn't have to. You hum under your breath, the song that the music box sitting by your bed plays whenever you have to wind it up to go to sleep. It makes you think of home; quiet, relaxing, sunny, and still. You smile to yourself, then look up when Gamzee heads outside, and follow him. You look at the stuff he's carrying, and you put a hand on your stomach due to the worry you felt that it might growl. That would be absolutely embarrassing.

Gamzee is sitting on a bench, with the bag by his side, in the middle of the bench, with the sandwich in it. "

Yeah it isn't much but he didn't have any thing else." He says as he takes the sandwich out and holds it out to you, while trying to open his faygo bottle with one hand.

You sit next to him, taking the sandwich. You make yourself not tear into it, then take a bite of it calmly. You were assuming it was meant for you, especially because he had just eaten, and only hoped it was. You sigh and look at him with a curious expression, rather wanting to try Faygo but too reserved to ask about it.

When he finally opens his faygo, taking a sip of it and putting it by his feet so that he could open yours. He takes it out of the bag and opening it, putting it on the floor next to your feet. "Here, try it sister." He says as he reaches for his own bottle to take another sip.

You make it so that you're holding your sandwich with one hand, and pick up the Faygo with the other. You hesitate just a moment before drinking just a bit. It comes across as offensively sweet, but you don't really mind it so much. It was rather nice, actually, but there was no way you could drink it quickly.

You smile and take another small drink of it. "This actually isn't so bad." you say before you take another bite of your sandwich. You really were grateful for all of this, and you know you'll finish this a lot faster than you normally eat; you typically finish last when eating with friends.

Gamzee just leaned on the bench, looking no where in particular. Taking another sip, he smiled at the substance, relaxing. Today was a hard day. He'd probably sleep a whole day if he could, but he knew he'd end up wandering around the whole night, until THEY 'finish.

You sigh, finishing the sandwich, and hug yourself with one arm while you're drinking the Faygo. It seemed as if it was rather addicting, and when you had looked at the price, it really hadn't been bad. You would probably end up looking around to see if there was any other place with it, or just coming back here for more, because it was honestly rather good.

You were shivering slightly, even though you weren't really cold, or at least you thought you weren't.

"So what now?" He said as he looked up, you could see the stars a bit more clearly here, since there were less lights here and you could always see some stars. Get something else to eat maybe, then sleep. Gamzee takes another sip.

"Well I really need to head home." You knew that you would need to sleep, but when you messaged Sollux that would probably not happen. You really liked talking to him, and it had been more than a day since you had talked. You would have to tell him all about what had happened! He wouldn't believe it, you thought to yourself with a little grin.

"What are you going to do though, I mean are you even able to go home?" You were thinking about those two adults, not knowing where they had gone.

"Yeah you should sister, kinda late." He says as he takes another sip, stretching.

"Yeah I guess. But you know... like later... WAY later."He hoped you got what he was trying to say. It would be a bit awkward just saying 'later, my dad and that chick are so doing it hard right now, i wouldn't even be able to sleep', so yeah.

You nod a bit, and stand up, holding your Faygo, which was still a bit more than half full. You smile a bit at him to try to show that you knew what he meant, then sighed under your breath.

"You're welcome to crash at my place again if you need to, though basically what I'm pretty sure im going to be doing all night is talking to Sollux." Your expression gives way to one of excitement; you're looking forward to talking to him, and you're honestly a bit surprised he hasn't called you or anything. You suppose this is because he's trying to make himself seem like he cares less. That didn't really matter, you supposed, because he would message you the instant you were online, with that funny little quirk of his.

"Heh, don't mind if I do. And don't worry I'll probably crash on your couch as soon as we get it. " He stands up too and stretches. "So Sollux is your best friend right? He seemed like a cool guy." He takes another sip. He smiled at your excitement, it was contagious. He feels like he already asked this before but oh well.

"Oh I don't doubt that I mean you really look like you're tired. Yeah he's my best friend and he worries about me more than he really should, though I do appreciate it and it did save my life once." Just thinking about that day was enough to give you chills. It really had been too close for comfort. You walked back to your place, finding the way easily.

He nods, blinking tiredly. Has he thought about how hard today was yet? Yes he has. He steps out of the elevator and waited for you in front of the door.

"You know... I think Karkat and Sollux were best friends at some point. I just don't know if they still are or split up."

You take out your keys and open up the door, looking around the room for a moment with a little smile. It was nice to be home. You go over and open up your laptop, waiting as it booted up. You also really want to hear the music from your music box, but you don't want to take it out of your bedroom.

"I seem to recall him mentioning Karkat on occasion when he talked about doing things but he doesn't talk too much about his personal life." You didn't ever feel the need to pressure him into talking, either, so basically what you two talked about tended to be your adventures, as well as your work. You actually did a whole lot of things, so there was always plenty to talk about. He would also ramble on about his coding, though now you were wondering about what all he really did.

Gamzee did his promise and approached the couch and crashed on it, just laying there, listening to the silent ventilator in the computer and Aradia talking. "Heh I can see why they were, or are, friends. Karkat doesn't really want to share things about himself." You finally hear the startup sound of the laptop.

You grin and log on, and wait as your messaging service automatically loads up like you've programmed it to do. You go to your room and carefully pick up your music box, then walk back out and wind it up, opening it just as the messaging finally signs in.

You look over, and sure enough, he was online. While you were walking around, you said "I'm really not sure though the unlikeliest of people tend to become friends for some reason." with a grin, and settle down to what you're sure will be a long conversation.


	6. Chapter 6 Hugs and Spying

_**CHAPTER 6 - WORRY AND HUGS, TELEPHONES AND SPYING **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>TA:<strong> 2hiit, AA. where have you been?_

_**AA:** i was just walking around with a new friend that i made you probably have at least heard of him_

_**TA:** ii wa2 worriied that 2omethiing miight have happened to you, you know. who ii2 iit?_

_**AA:** his name is gamzee makara_

There was a while where he didn't respond, and you just looked at his quirk, smiling a bit, then summarized what had happened today before he sent another message.

_**TA:** yeah, ii know who that ii2._

_**TA:** how the heck diid you fiind that guy?_

_**AA:** well i found him when he was running away from his dad_

_**AA:** he crashed at my place last night and then hes going to again tonight because of er well reasons_

_**TA:** and you let hiim iin2ide? 2eriiou2ly._

_**TA:** and "he wa2 runniing away from hii2 dad"_

_**TA:** what doe2 that even mean?_

_**AA:** well yeah why wouldnt i_

_**AA:** and i saw what his dad did to this one guy but really i don't think that's something i should talk about over the computer_

_**AA**: i don't know why youre concerned about him_

_**TA:** well that make2 me feel better about you lettiing a 2tranger iin._

_**TA:** and what can be so bad that you can't ju2t type it out?_

_**TA:** ii haven't talked to you iin two day2s aradiia, ii got worriied you know._

_**TA:** we were iin the 2ame cla22 once or twiice,_

_**TA:** he rarely even came, but when he diid he alway2 had thii2 creepy facepaiint on hiim and acted liike he wa2 hiigh or 2omethiing._

_**TA**: ii don't know how karkat can even talk to that guy_

_**AA:** when i first met him he was wearing facepaint but let me just say this about what it was there was blood on gamzees face when i met him_

_**AA:** of course hes high though did you never see him smoking and how could you not smell it hanging around him_

_**AA:** this is me rolling my eyes at you even though your concern is well founded but you know you could always come visit me because really its been far too long since weve seen each other in person_

_**TA:** well 2orry iif iif ii have no real iintere2t iin 2talkiing and 2melliing a guy that giive2 me the creep2_

_**TA:** ..._

_**TA:** blood?_

_**TA:** aradiia 2eriiously what the fuck happened?_

_**TA:** and ii gue22 we 2hould, but ii got stuff to do._

_**TA:** but when ii have tiime I'm definiitely goiing over there._

_**TA:** ii want an explanatiion._

_**AA:** i know you do but i really don't feel safe typing it out_

_**AA**: maybe if you have time i could come visit you but then again i need to track down my mom_

_You didn't know how to explain this at all, and you sighed, wishing that you could just be actually talking to him. He always seemed to know what you should do, but you really weren't sure what you should do, especially after Gamzee's father had been able to find her place so easily._

_**TA:** diid you get iinto trouble?_

_**TA**: and why do you need to track down your mom?_

_**TA:** ii ju2t..._

He stops saying anything for a while, he himself didn't know what to say. He really did want to see her, to see if she was alright, if she got into any trouble. He felt bad for never really being there, only online.

Gamzee was snoring slightly on the couch, still in his suit.

_**TA:** ii can get 2ome tiime free tomorow._

You glance over at the couch for just a moment, then look back at the screen.

_**AA:** ill explain everything to you then then_

_**AA:** I'm really sorry i don't feel safe typing it all but i just want to be careful for once in my life you know_

_**AA:** you were always telling me i needed to be_

_**AA:** itll be great to see you again it has been far too long_

You were fretting just a bit over what you should wear, and how you should do your hair, but you reminded yourself that it really wasn't important. It wasn't like you two were dating or anything, even if you did want to be.

_**TA:** ii know, ii gue22 iim 2tartiing to mi22 you even._

_**TA:** far too long._

_**TA:** but yeah, you can meet me eiither riight now or tomorow at niine._

_**TA:** and ii gue22 ii wa2, but ii2 2hiit 2eriioulsy that bad?_

He himself was kind of, horribly nervous himself. He hasn't seen Aradia in a looooong time. See? I even added more o's.

_**AA:** yes it really is rather terrible though i kind of want to see you now_

_**AA: **I'm not sure i should leave gamzee in here alone and if you come over i know theres no way i would sleep at all tonight though I'm not sure if i will anyways_

_**AA:** I've missed you something terrible_

You sigh, hugging yourself, not having realized that you had missed him so much until just now. Oh well, at least this way, you would see him shortly, and then the dull ache in your chest might go away.

_**TA:** "2omethiing terriible"?_

_**TA:** but yeah, ii understand._

_**TA:** ill 2ee you tomorow i gue22._

_**TA:** and ii want a complete explanatiion._

_**TA:** ..._

_**TA:** and a hug?_

_**AA:** i mean I've really missed you_

What an embarassing part for him to choose to question about. You almost would have preferred he asked about...well, anything else. You're blushing just faintly, but you figure you should add more to what you're saying to him, because otherwise he'll keep talking about that. He might anyways, but, it was worth a shot.

_**AA:** i_

Oh, too late. He had already sent more messages. Your blush was worse now. You hide your face for just a moment, then respond.

_**AA:** yes i think a hug would be nice_

_**AA:** and it would be nice to talk about all of this to someone else_

_**TA:** 2eem2 liike it_

He didn't say anything else, not really sure of what to say, but he didn't disconnect because that would be mean without a good bye.

_**AA:** i should probably sleep a bit so that I'm not dead on my feet tomorrow_

_**AA:** that would be a shame you know_

_**AA:** so ill talk to you tomorrow alright? : p_

_**TA:** yeah ii gue22, iill ju2t fiini2h 2ome 2uff and wiill try to do that too_

_**TA:** 2ee you tomorow aradia_

_**TA:** goodbye_

_**AA:** bye_

You sign off right after you send the message, and lightly touch your screen. You let yourself think for a moment about him asking if he could have a hug, and you grin, wrapping your arms around yourself. You thought that maybe he did like you, as you shut the lid of your computer.

You get up, yawning, and take your music box back with you to your room, tempted to walk with your eyes closed, but that would be a bad idea. You set the music box down in its normal place after winding it up again, and take off your shoes before just curling up in bed and listening to it. You drift off rather soon, with a little smile on your face.

You wake up slightly dazed, yet better than what you felt before going to bed. But you start to panic because you might have over slept. You calm down when you see that the clock says its only 7:13.

You leave your room and go to the bathroom, washing your face. You check on Gamzee, he was still sleeping. Wake him up? He probably can go home now.

You decide that it's probably for the best, because as much as you enjoyed his company, you wanted to be able to catch up with Sollux without him around. You're really looking forward to this, but you realize that you don't know what kind of person he is to wake up. There are some people who lash out when you wake them up, and even if he doesn't really act like the kind, he might be.

You hesitate for just a moment before going back into your room and changing into a loose t-shirt you got from the men's side of the store that had a really cool T-rex skeleton on it, and you adored it, and a pair of dressy pants, figuring this was appropriate. You go back in, and see that he hasn't woken up yet, so you walk over and lightly shake his shoulder.

"Gamzee?" you ask, seeing if that's enough to wake him up, not really expecting it to be.

"Whaaaaaat." Is what you think you heard from his mumbled answer. He tries to shake your hand off his shoulder, but his sleep has been ruined already. He sits up after a while, yawning. "Mornin' sis... I have to leave now. Right?" He blinks.

"I mean you don't have to, but it would be appreciated because Sollux is going to come over and catch up." You smile a bit, feeling slightly bad about waking him up, but it was just something that needed to be done. You run a hand through your hair, hoping that it decides to behave.

You're slightly bouncy, and your eyes are bright. You're in a better mood than you really have been since you first ran into Gamzee that night.

Gamzee nodded. "Yeah sure thing. Don't want to screw things up." He stands up and stretches. "Just let me like wash my face a bit and I'm out." He seems to be in that morning glaze kind of stage. He goes to the bathroom and you hear water running. Well that's done, what now?

You turn your computer back on while you're waiting, wondering if Sollux has already left, or if he's still at home. You figure he'll leave when he's ready, so you're not even really going to say anything.

"Alright then and I'll see you around you know." You look over your shoulder to the bathroom, and you sigh a bit. You're worried about him going home, but there's nothing you could do anyways. It wasn't like he could live with you, and surely he was still in school. That would be ridiculous, and if you got in that mindset, you would want to save all of the people you met from their circumstances, which simply would not do.

You sigh, wondering if Sollux even remembered where you lived. He probably did, knowing him, but it was still slightly worrying that he might have forgotten.

"See you around." You hear him as as he exits the bathroom and opens the front door, leaving. You are now alone. You could always cook something... or succumb to the brainwash that is television. It is still only 7:23

"Bye!" You call out when he leaves, then sigh. You don't really like being alone, but you suppose you'll just deal with it for the time being. You shake your head at the the thought of the television because that would just mean hours you would waste staring at it, and he would be able to sneak up on you, which was rather unacceptable. You just wish that the time would go faster, because you really want to see him.

Since you decided to stay away from the television, you go get yourself a snack. You look in the fridge. Well you got some milk and jelly in in, and lots of other stuff, like left overs, but you don't really want anything too filling.

So you take those out and place them on the table. You look in the cupboards, finding a plate, a cup, some bread.

Yes. I don't think you need help figuring what you will do. And no it isn't drinking jelly and spreading milk. You spread the jelly on the plate. I mean bread and put the bread on the plate, then pour yourself a glass of milk. This some how made it 8:00.

You set to eating, rather at ease with it. You had been taking your time with it, and you were glad that time was passing. It was still really early, you knew that it was rather unlikely he would show up for another couple hours. It didn't really matter, but you were just going to eat this. It was actually rather good, and you realized that your faygo was on the counter. You brought it over to the table, wondering how it would be with breakfast, actually a bit curious, so you take a sip, and laugh about how sweet it was.

Time goes by really slowly. You slowly finish eating everything and take your last sip of faygo, deciding to save some for later. You put everything in the sink and walk back to the living room, thinking of what you would normally do to pass the time.

And then you think of what you would actually say to Sollux. How to explain all what happened? 8:41

You go through everything that has happened, and summed it down to a few sentences. You were actually rather worried about how he would take this all, and looked at the door, nervous and expectant. You made up your mind that the first thing you would do would be to hug him close, and then talk to him, and wait for him to bring it up. That sounded like it would be a good idea.

You hear footsteps by the front door and a very silent "Why am I tho thupid? I am way too early." It appears Sollux is already here, and came by earlier. He seems a bit annoyed about how early he got so he didn't knock and decided to just wait outside until it was nine.

You could hear him being so quiet out there, and smiled to yourself. You go over to the door and open it, eyes sparkling. It's been so long, it was absolutely wonderful to see him again. You wrap your arms around him, hugging him as close as you can. "Hey Sollux what are you doing waiting around outside!"

"Jutht that I had nothing to do tho I came by earlier. But I felt I came by too early tho I decided to wait till nine. Hehe." He hugs you after he stopped talking and needing to use his lungs, you two let go after a while. "Tho... long time no thee Aradia."

"I woke up sometime around seven." You nod a bit, and your hands linger on him for a bit longer than they really should have, and you smiled at him. "Go ahead and come inside." you said, backing into your place, then turn around so that you don't run into anything.

There is a very faint smell of pot, and Faygo, in the room. "Its been way too long you know." You turn your head and smile at him, absolutely bubbly now that he was here, even though you were still nervous.

He looks around. "Yep, he wath here." He walks inside and goes to the living room, since that's what all males automatically do. But he didn't really sit on the couch, just leaned to a bookshlef you had. "I know, I know. And I really thorry for that you know? I mean I never really meant to thtop talking to you in perthon you know?" He smiles slightly as well.

"I totally understand because were both really busy and at least you didn't stop talking to me in chat." You perch on the armrest of the couch, once again realizing that he was quite a bit taller than you. You gesture at the couch, not wanting him to be uncomfortable.

"You know you can sit down." You didn't feel like addressing his comment about Gamzee being here, and really if he ended up looking around, he would see the bottle of Faygo. You rest your hands on your knees, your feet on the cushion of the couch. Really, you shouldn't sit like this, but it was your favourite way to sit. You were hoping that he would at least take a little while to ask about what all had happened, but it would have to happen eventually you knew.

"Yeah I know, I'll end up thitting tho let me thtretch my legth a bit." He says as he paces to the couch and sits, stretching his legs. "I could never do that to a friend, I mean, that would be jutht thad. Nice place by the way." He sighs and crosses his stretched legs. "So whats up?"

"Yes it really would be sad and I would miss you even more than I do as is..." You hesitate a bit when he asks what's up, and look away. "Thanks and well."

You take a deep breath, then set to describing everything that has happened.

"I was walking around when suddenly Gamzee was running past me saying someone was going to die so I followed him but then we went back and I saw this dead body and it was terrible and his father did it and we came back here to my place but then his father found here and told him through a note with a chicken heart in it that he needed to go to dinner that day so I hung out in the park while he was in the restaurant eating and there was this really pretty lady who was terrible and a little girl alone with him and his father."

You look at him, rather cautious of how he'll react. "We came back here and he crashed while I talked to you and that's basically it." You shrug, falling to silence while you waited for his reaction.

"...Wow, you know when I thaid whatth up I meant it like 'how are you' but okay..." He blinks trying to see if he got everything. He turns to look at you with an 'are you serious' look. "Tho you've theen a dead body, know who the murderer ith... and didn't call the police?" He blinked rather slowly. "And then you let what apparently ith the murdererth thon to crathh at your place. Did I mithth anything?" He sighs. "Well you thure find weird thituations to get yourthelf in."

"Oh oops i just guess I really wanted to tell you about that." You blink and smile hesitantly. "Yeah basically because well I don't want to die or anything I mean, you havent even seen this guy, though I am the best at getting myself into weird situations I would think you know that by now." You said this with a little grin, and sigh.

"I swear I was just walking around minding my own business and then suddenly a murder." You shake your head. "Besides I don't have any proof that it was him I just have Gamzee's word on it." Now that you think about it, this whole thing was rather stressful, and you started shaking just a bit because of it, wanting to take Sollux's hand, but that wasn't something people that were just friends did, or was it? No matter...unless you end up feeling worse, you'll just stay like you are at the moment.

He was having a bit of trouble keeping up, but he got the point. "Well that doethn't theem any better." He sighs, he really was worried for you. You awlways finds a way to get in trouble a way or another. But one thing that did worry him a bit more was when you said that you had to find your mom on the chat yesterday. You rarely talked about your mom, so he was concerned about that. "But thince we're talking about thith, why did you thay you needed to find your mom yesterday?"

"Oh yeah, that..." Your smile wavers, and you move so that you were hiding against his side, hoping that he wouldn't move away from you. "Well Gamzee's father is apparently a professional killer and the person he is apparently sleeping with has hired him and said the next target was my mother."

You had trembles running through you, and you were trying to make them stop, but for some reason they wouldn't. You sigh, closing your eyes for a moment, not wanting to be overwhelmed by all of this, but it was hard to deal with this on your own. No one knew about your mother, not even you, but you were honestly scared for her.

He doesn't really know what to say, so he grabs your hand, hoping that it would make you feel better and that he didn't just screw everything up like he always does.

"Well that thuckth..." He doesn't know what else to say. He was thinking of getting you to call the police, but then what would you say to them?

'So like hi, I saw a corpse two days ago and now I think the murderer is after my mom?'

You didn't really have evidence from what he heard, so this was a really bad situation. "We just have to think about whatth happening, and what can we do." He said after a long sigh. The atmosphere in the room dropped significantly.

You nod, holding his hand rather tightly. After a long moment, you force yourself to look at him, with a little smile on your face. "Now I'm sure you can see why I didn't want to type this all up." You relax just a bit, and settle closer to him.

You're just rather glad that he would be willing to hold your hand to try to make you feel better. You wish that you could see him more, or that he would be willing to go on adventures with you, but he wasn't really an outdoors person. You would have to make a point to see him, simply because of how everything felt just a bit better.

He nods, this does seem a bit overwhelming to just type out. One could even take that as a macabre joke to see their reaction. "Yeah I do... god thith ith awful." He says with his 'lithp' as he sinks in the couch, but not really leting go of your hand, since he kind of forgot he was still holding it.

"At leatht you're thafe right? I jutht don't know what I would do with out you, you're my betht friend you know?" He said as he held your hand a bit tighter. He was in one of 'those' moods again. He would always get mini depressions for the smallest of things sometimes. But now he somewhat has a reason, you ARE his best friend right now, how would you feel if he was in your shoes?

"Tho do you even know where thhe ith? Maybe I could help thomehow."

You run your thumb over his hand, figuring he was back into one of his moods. You didn't like to think you were the cause of that, but it only made sense that your story had done this.

"Just don't worry about losing me I promise I'll keep myself alive at the very least." You say this to try to be teasing, but it doesn't come out quite like you had expected to, and so you grimace slightly. "Well I believe she's someone big in modeling and stuff like that and she has this huge amount of hair its ridiculous." You shake your head; even in your memory you don't see how she could keep up with that much hair.

'Yeah, that didn't help at all' kind of look was on his face. But he tries to make a joke himself.

"Heh, explains why your hair is so wild sometimes." He grins a bit, trying to cheer himself up. His grin reduces to a small smile and he sits up straight again. "You thaid her name ith Alena right? It can't be that hard to find her, if thheth in big modeling thtuff then thhe'll be eathy to find." He says as he stands up and heads for your laptop.

"We can jutht thhearch her up." He was thinking of using your computer, but that might be not such a good idea. You never know if your house is being spied on, again the paranoia from meeting that man coming back.

"I think mom is trying to uncover what all has happened with Gamzee's father and stuff so she probably got a job there doing something." You try to ignore his comment about your hair, but you just can't and you shove him a bit as he stands up, letting go of his hand. You have a little spark of teasing in your eyes, and you're trying to pout but you can't help but smile.

You also figure you should stop him from using your computer. "Hey I don't know if you should use my computer." You're normally not the one to be paranoid about anything, but this was definitely something to be paranoid about. You think about standing as well, but that would be silly. You move so that you hug your knees, and look at him with a tiny grin.

He trips a bit but grins knowing he got you. "Well okay, but why not?" He asks, but then he shakes his hand, dismissing it. "Whatever, I got my phone on me, so we can use it instead." He said as he goes back to sit on the couch and looks in his inner jacket pockets for his phone. It was one of those expensive ones, in which you could access internet through WiFi, had a touch screen and everything else phones have these days. He seems pretty focused on what ever he was doing, but soon, he grins and shows you the page. "It theemth your mom ith actually famouth for unwrapping thecretth in big companies."

You were just a bit surprised by this, because you really didn't know anything about her, so you supposed that it only made sense that she would somehow be important. You stand and move to where you can see the screen of his phone better, rather jealous because of how fancy it is. You didn't really need yours to be so fancy, so it was just capable of texting and calling. You read what was on the screen, then sighed.

"It only makes sense that that's what she's into, I mean that would make sense for why the woman wants to get rid of her." You were a bit closer to him than you needed to be. You really needed to stop doing this kind of thing, because after all, it's not like you would end up together, right?

"..." He nods, again, not sure what to do. He never was in a situation like this, in a conspiracy of sorts, you could say. He had absolutely no idea what to do. He glances at the phone, he should have just brought his laptop.

Meanwhile at 'Gamzee's place', right now Gamzee was entering it. He only heard his dad stumble and curse upstairs with no answer, so 'she' already left, a few moments later the shower starts running. Gamzee had no idea of what to do right now, but he guessed he should change, since he slept in these clothes. He was thinking of going back to sleep but he would probably get kicked off. The shower stops running.

As he lazily changed clothes, he started to hear voices that reminded him of you and Sollux, so he put on a t-shirt on and baggy sport pants and looked for the source of the sound. He found it, and didn't like it. His dad was spying on your phone. How could he even be doing it? You did left your house, but then he was in your field of view. Its not like he got helpers right?

You move away from Sollux a bit, and sigh, looking at the wall, really unsure of what to do.

"I doubt she would even believe me you know and she might not even recognize me" Your expression was rather sad, and you regretted that your mother hadn't been more involved in your life, for her sake if not yours. You close your eyes and sigh, trying to think of how to go about this.

"She's probably busy too so I don't even know how i would get to her" You open your eyes, and look back over at him. "Just thank you for coming over and listening to me you know." You smile a bit, and rub your arm, trying to relax just a bit.

He gives you a sad glance. "Oh come on don't be that way." He sighs and puts his phone back in his pocket. "And you don't need to thank me, I mean I am your friend, tho I am thuppothed to be here for you, you know?" He says as he smiles a bit and stands up, placing a hand on your shouler. "Tho don't worry about it." And he just had to move his hand onto your head and mess up your hair now. "Hehehe." There is a silent static noise.

You nodded, trying to make yourself cheer up at least a little bit. "Oh fine I suppose I can not be that wa-ahk hey!" You duck your head, because of him messing with your hair, and laugh a bit.

You can't help but cheer up, but then you hear the silent static, and you look up, blinking and confused. "Wait what's that noise?"

You look around, trying to figure out where it was coming from, and what it is. Your television wasn't on, and you didn't have a radio on, either, and so you're just absolutely confused by this random noise.

He a bit laughs as well, but stops once you ask. "What noise?" He stands there, and finally hears it. "No I don't hear it, sorry." He said as he nodded his head, a sign he heard, since you are so paranoid, so he decided he should be too. He slowly started walking around, and found that the noise was coming from your house phone, since when he went past it is appeared as if it was hissing. This couldn't be good. He turned to you and pointed to it.

"No wonder you find yourself in such awkward situations." He writes something on a paper. "With an imagination like yours."

He says as he shows you the note saying 'we are beiing 2piied on, recorded. what now?'. He once did something like this on Karkat, as a prank. But you doubt this is a prank. You notice a joint just under the sofa.

Gamzee kept listening, hearing the footsteps and voices coming from the speakers. His dad seemed to leave the room for some food, so he went to the machine and checked if it was recording. It was, so he had no way of calling you, he goes back to his room, looking for that last joint. He started to panic. It was in his suit, he remembers he put it there. He sits on his bed, thinking where he could have left it. He remembers, he crashed at your place.

You laugh a bit, and somehow it doesn't sound strained. "It's terrible, but at least it makes my life more interesting if you know what I mean." You hold your hand out for the thing he had written with, so that you could respond, then write underneath what he said. 'I don't know what to do but perhaps we should just leave for now so that he cant hear us or anything but with this who knows what else hes using' You sigh, straightening. "I fell like I've been inside for too long today so maybe we should do get lunch?" You really were getting slightly hungry, and at least from the last thing that you remembered, he hadn't been the most regular person in his eating habits either.

He gives out a little laugh too. "Not more than me. And yeah. We thhould get some food." He blinks, realizing how hungry he actually is, now that he thinks about it. "... Wow... I forgot how hungry I wath." He nods as he reads your note, and places on a table. He checks the clock. It was around 10 now, you've been talking a while now.

Gamzee was getting frantic, and was almost sure his dad heard him, he didn't care. He really needed to smoke right now, to calm down, and just thinking he lost the only one he had is making him go into one of his small anxiety attacts, he hated felling like this, and he really just wanted to talk to his own best friend.

He decided to sit on his until he calms down and thinks of going over to your place later, of course he didn't hear the part in which you said you would be going out.

Sollux stretches, trying to sound as relaxed as possible. "Tho are you ready to go or do you want to change?"

You nod and smile a bit. "Well theres nothing wrong with my clothes right now so we can just go ahead and go just let me grab some money."

You go over to where you have your purse and pick it up, and sling it over your shoulder, then turn back to him. "Alright let's go." You say as you open the door, walking out with a little happy smile, to be leaving your place, which apparently wasn't safe. You didn't know how to feel about losing your privacy like that, but it was terrible either way.

He smiled a little as he followed you. But since he wasnt here for so long, he didn't know if there were even places to eat. "Tho where are we going?" He asks, he was really picky mostly eats noodles and junk food, but the food needs to be at least edible.

Gamzee hears a low chuckle, footsteps and car keys dangling. "I'm going out for food." his father said as he left and locked the front door on purpose and took his keys.

You think for a moment, trying to figure out if there's a place near here that he would be willing to eat. "Do you still like Chinese? I cant remember..." It really has been too long, if you don't even know if he likes that. You feel slightly annoyed with yourself for not knowing, and walk at a slightly slow place, so that you have time to figure out where you're going, then get in the elevator, holding the door open for him.

"Thankth," he says a he enters, then nods." And yeah I do." He seems a little bit annoyed at his lisp, but you thought it was adorable. As you reach the bottom and leave the apartment building, you notice a slightly familiar black car ride past, but it probably was your imagination.

GHB grins, driving right past them. All he needed to do is carefully follow them then run over one... By "accident" of course.

He hesitates just a second before grabbing your hand, smilling in a bit of satisfaction that he made himself do it. "Thure, lead the way." He said as he smiled and followed. He hasn't smiled this much in the whole week, he was really glad he got to see you again.

GHB felt disgust coming up within him, he wanted to just run over you on street in front of everyone for you two just acting like that. He turns the car around and follows you too at a good distance.

The food place is right there, in front of you, across the road. The black car at the end of the street.

You squeeze his hand a bit, rather bubbly with happiness, and pulled him along towards the restaurant. You know that he was lagging behind a bit but that was part of the fun. You turn back and look at him, calling, "Come on and stop being slow!" Your expression was full of happiness, but there was that car still. What's up with that? You narrow your eyes a bit, then turn back towards where you're going. You just have to cross this street, but that car...against your better judgment, you start across the street.

He smiled back at you, he was meeting with you for the first time in months, or maybe even years. He wouldn't let anything ruin this moment. You see the car starting to move from the corner of your eye, and before you could blink, it was an arms distance away. It was headed towards you.

* * *

><p><strong><em>If you did read all the way down here, I'm just gonna say, review this if you want, even troll me. You actually deserve a cake for reading all this, and possibly more, so here it is:<em>**

**_The stairs are safe._**

**_There you go, now spread the word about this awesome AU-ROLEPLAY-FANFICTION thingy. _**


	7. Chapter 7 Black Cars and Cops

**_I am sorry if some of you get confused with who is who, but as I said, this IS a roleplay, so I can't really see what's confusing because I took part in it, heheh. But I will try to try to comb thi__s down, don't be afraid to point out any mistakes, though I can't promise I will actually fix them. Short term memory and all._**

**_CHAPTER 7 - Black Cars and Cops_**

* * *

><p>"Aradia!" You heard Sollux scream before you were roughly pushed forward, an the sound of impact and screeching tires is heard.<p>

You turn around as fast as you can and hear many voices call out things like "Oh my god!" and " Somebody call an ambulance!" but your eyes were focused on Sollux's body a few feet away from he impact. You face lost the smile when you felt yourself being pushed, but your expression was frozen, empty you could say.

The man in the car grins and backs up, heading home. GHB didn't give a shit about the kids, he just wanted to amuse himself, that, and she did tell him all that happened.

You couldn't believe that had just happened. You're completely in shock, and barely even see GHB. You had stumbled when you had been pushed, but you turned around and just stared at Sollux for a long moment, before rushing back to him.

You kneel next to him, eyes wide, and reach a hand out, lightly touching his cheek. You're not even sure if he's alive of not, because his eyes are closed, but you hope he is. You're not sure what to do, or if you can even say anything to help. You can hear the general chaos around you, but it's rather muted. "sollux" you say, your voice just a whisper. You don't even think he would be able to hear it, because you couldn't even yourself. You let out a little noise of pain, feeling a tear run down your face, even though you didn't think you were crying, you knew you were.

How could something like this have happened? It was absolutely random, out of place, nonsensical. You couldn't believe that someone had even thought to do something like that, even on accident. You hated it, and you couldn't handle this.

The man who had done this was standing so close, and you wanted to lash out, and hurt him, even though that was

absolutely stupid. You had just been so happy, and now suddenly there was this huge emptiness in you. You couldn't handle it, you couldn't. He needed to be better right now, he just had to be. He was your best friend and this was hurting too much, it felt like it wasn't at all, but you knew from injuries in the past that the worst ones tended to be ones that you couldn't feel at first. This was going to be agony later, and you knew it. At least right now everything was numb.

You see his left hand twitch, and his eyes just barely opened. It hurt him to move, but he turned his face towards you. "A-aradia..." Sollux said, voice just above a whisper, the chaos around drowning his voice, yet you could hear him clearly, all your attention turned to him. His eyes watered from the pain but he smiled, you didn't get hurt, he would do anything so that this day wouldn't get ruined, and he did. He took the car for you.

You hear sirens in the distance, people crowding on the street to see what happened, as if this was a macabre show. "Aradia..." He repeats, breathing slowly, eyes threatening to close. "I'm Thorry..." Breaths in again. "I thcrewed up... again." He gives you a small pained smile.

The sirens are close now, you hear someone tell people to get out the way and you feel a hand on your shoulder while two people in white approached Sollux.

You lay your hand on his face, trembling, trying to make everything alright just by looking at him, trying to hear him correctly.

"You didn't screw up no you never screw up you're wonderful alright." There are so many feelings you have, and your words get choked off by the tears that are rising up, and you can't speak any more, and there's a hand on your shoulder. You need to stay with him, you have to tell them that you need to ride with them to the hospital, but you don't have the words.

You wouldn't be able to bear leaving his side for even a moment now, but it was going to happen, and he looked like he was in so much pain. You just wanted everything to be alright again, and to be getting some food with him, and eating, laughing, talking, and just not like this. You didn't want him to be hurting, and in pain, all because he had saved you from getting hurt.

He should have been able to jump out of the way fast enough, but there had been no time to save both of you. He had chosen to save you instead of himself, and that absolutely broke your heart. You didn't want him to be like this, and wished that he had just saved himself instead. Nothing you did would be able to fix this, and it was unbearable. You let out a little sob, not wanting to leave his side, but you know that there's nothing that you can do, and they could help him.

"Let me ride with him." You manage to say, albeit barely, and it sounds rather weak. There are cuts on your palms, and you can feel them starting to burn a bit. You are so worried about him, so you just brush it aside, trying to keep yourself calm, and look at him as you carefully stand up, feeling rather light headed. You keep contact with him for as long as possible, but that was all too brief.

You're not even sure if they'll let you go with, and there will be a lot of waiting, you know. This was all your fault; you were the one that had asked him out here to listen to your issues. Your issues had gotten him hurt, might end up killing him, were hurting him so terribly. You hugged yourself tightly, looking at the two dressed in white, trying to make them understand that you needed to go with them just by looking at them.

Sollux's eyes finally close, nodding slowly as the two men slowly took him inside the ambulance, he was tired, oh so tired, but he tried to keep his eyes open for you. One of the men paramedics extends a hand for you, to get you inside while the other checked everything he could do with Sollux right now, putting an oxygen mask on his face so that he would breathe easier.

Sollux didn't regret it. He did it for you, and he would do much more. All he wanted was to have you keep smiling, and he didn't care if he couldn't be there to see it, he wanted you to see you happy, to protect you as much as he could, ever since the day he saved your life from that cave in. He would never forgive himself for letting you get hurt in his place. And he couldn't even think about of what he would do without you. His breathing is steady yet he winced when he took a breath to deep.

As you carefully enter the ambulance, one of them offers to look at your hands. "What happened? Can you tell me?" The young woman asked.

You take his hand, climbing into the ambulance. You open your mouth to say something in response to her, but you end up making a little gasping noise, biting your lower lip to try to not cry more, and failing. You close your eyes for a moment, then look back over at Sollux, trying to assure yourself that he was totally alright and failing miserably. You just wanted this all to work out, and you wanted to be holding his hand again, happy and at least slightly carefree.

You couldn't even imagine how this had all originated just because you had been walking around one night. Sure it had been nice to see him, but that wasn't even worth it if this had happened. You wish you could just wake up and have this all be a dream, maybe arrange to go to an arcade with him one day, somewhere safe, somewhere not here. You realize that you had been ignoring the woman, and can only hope that she wasn't too upset with you. You force a little smile, even though it feels terribly false, and look at her again.

"We were just walking to get food and that car was at the end of the road but then suddenly it was speeding towards us and he pushed me out of the way." Your sentence is cut off with a sob, and you look down at your hands, feeling slightly ashamed of how you were acting. You should be able to hold yourself together! You weren't in charge, though, so it wasn't as if you needed to, it was just really strange to have broken down so far so quickly.

The woman gives you a sympathetic smile, slowly reaching to grab your hands so that she could at least treat them.

"Calm down, everything is going to be alright now okay? Can you tell me what the car looked like?" The woman said as she slowly cleaned and disinfected your hands, making it sting. But you felt a little sick when you heard her say 'its going to be alright', this was far from it, how could she say such a thing? Sure, maybe things like this happen often and she was used to this, but she acted almost nonchalant. It felt like Sollux was just another one to her.

You tried to clear your head, but you couldn't remember anything specific.

"I only know who was driving but it was a black car and..." You shook your head, unwilling to say anything more. This was a huge can of worms that you refused to open. You allowed her to disinfect your hands, staring at them, not willing to look at her. You didn't want to get mad at her, but you were afraid you would if you looked up and met her gaze. You try to force a smile, but your lips tremble and it crumbles back down to how it was. You could tell that she didn't really care about Sollux, and that stung worse than your hands did, despite the treatment.

He was your best friend, the one that was the most important to you out of everyone. How could she be so callus? This was unbearable, but you couldn't be separated...You looked over at him, and reminded yourself why you were here, and how it would have to work out in the end because you didn't know what you would do if it didn't. You...loved him.

The woman blinks, and turns to you. "What do you mean by you know who it was?" She let go of your hands, putting whatever she used back in place. It might not have been the wisest idea to say that. "Was it an accident? Or was it on purpose?" The other person asks, a slightly older man. He looked at you. "You can tell us."

But just as about you were even thinking of answering you got to the hospital, and the ambulance doors were harshly opened, paramedics waiting for Sollux outside. They took him inside the hospital and you followed them for as much as you could, but they drove him away, and said for you to wait in the waiting room. You stood there behind the doors, watching them take Sollux somewhere. There were other people here, and they only gave you a small glance before going back to waiting for their loved ones or others.

You had just started to shake your head to tell them that it would be a bad idea, when everything was back in motion. You watched as he was pushed back, out of your line of sight, and sigh as you hug yourself. You didn't know what to do, besides wait. Why hadn't you thought this through? Oh, that's right, because everything had just been focused on Sollux. You really hoped he would be alright, and that there would be word on him recovering soon.

You look around at the people for a moment before taking an empty seat. The only thing you can really think of doing to occupy your time is staring at the wall, but then you have a passing thought about Gamzee. You realize that you have given him your number, but hadn't gotten his in return. That was very stupid of you, but you only realize it in hindsight.

You wait, the wall the only thing there to pass your time. You sigh and reach for your phone to see what time it is, since there was no visible clock around here, it is 10:34.

Gamzee wandered around his house, every possible exit blocked or locked, and he couldn't break anything. He groans, seriously not pleased with this development. He knew his Father was up to no good, like he ever was. Gamzee seriously felt like flipping a table, but he decided to keep chill, and head to his room. He had a laptop somewhere.

He found it, and started it up. He wanted to see if either Tavros or Karkat was on, but no one was. He takes it to his bed and sets it by his side, and decided to check if he got any calls or messages, what numbers he had. He was basically trying to pass the time. But then he finds yours, he remembers it, you gave it to him at the park. He was tempted to call you or at least message you, but he didn't know what he would say... So he decided to keep it simple, a simple text saying:

'HeY sIsTeR, iTs Me GaMzEe.'

You were still staring at your phone when you received the message from Gamzee, and you only figure it out after a moment of reading. You sigh, and since you really have nothing better to do, you close your eyes for just a moment before reopening them and answering him.

'hey gamzee your father ran over sollux were in the hospital' Was what your text said, and you figure you couldn't be more brief and to the point. What more could he want, anyways? Then again, maybe you should have been a bit gentler about it. It didn't matter; there was no way to take a text back, after all.

'...' He sent since he didn't really have anything to say to that, he stared at the screen maybe he didn't read it right. But he did.

'I MoThErFuCkInG KnEw iT. I JuSt kNeW He wAs gOiNg tO Do sOmEtHiNg.' He didn't send anything else. He just stared at the screen as he heard his front door unlocking; he glaring at the screen, very well knowing who it was.

You sigh, not sure how to answer the text of just dots, and shook your head. 'sorry i should have maybe cushioned that a bit better'

You just wanted everything to be alright, and you weren't even sure if texting that had been a good idea. You're not really able to think, and you just try to keep track of time without making it drag on forever. This was absolutely agonizing, especially because you didn't know how he was, and there was just so much in life that you were unsure of at the moment. You were so worried about everything now, and just the other day you had been rather carefree. This was ridiculous.

'It'A AlRiGhT SiS.' He sighed, from what you told him, you two were and are really close, so to have someone like that taken away, for no matter for how long, must be painful. He understood, he didn't know what he would do if someone took Karkat or Tavros from him.

He hears laughter and footsteps outside his bedroom door, and he feels the smallest, bitter taste of rage inside him, something he wasn't used to. He shakes his head and looks back on the screen. He sat there on his bed for a moment, what would he say now? He just wanted someone to talk to, but then rarely things go well for him. 'iM SoRrY FoR EvErYtHiNg sIs' He sent, himself not sure why.

You look at the texts, rather concerned about that last text. You wouldn't have been worried, if it weren't for the whole deal with Sollux already being in the hospital. It almost sounded like a goodbye, or something along those lines. She narrowed her eyes a bit, focusing her concern on something that she might be able to influence.

'you don't have to be sorry i mean running into you caused a lot of things but they're not your fault' She sighed and leaned back, looking at the doors where Sollux had disappeared so long ago. You really hoped that he was alright.

Gamzee stared at the screen of his laptop until he hears the message received sound. He allows himself a smile, thankfully you didn't blame him. He lays down on his bed and sighs, sending nothing but an 'I GuEsS..." It still bothered him knowing that he could at least have warned you, but he wouldn't tell you that.

The doctors moved in an out, the time was so slow passing here. But after a while the same female paramedic that was with you in the ambulance accompanied by a cop was standing before you. "Uh, excuse me miss?"

You had just sent an 'it isn't and so just cheer up a bit if you would' when the paramedic walked up to you.

You straightened up, curling your hands so that your fingers dug into your palms. You were hoping for good news, and so you answered quickly. "Yes what is it?"

"We can't say much about your friend's condition, but he is stable." Well that's a relief. "But since this is a hit and run, I would like for you to go with him." She mentions to the cop who tips his hat for you.

"Just for you to give us some details okay? Like his name and age, what happened, what were you two doing before it. You don't have to tell us anything you don't want unless it's completely necessary. So would you go with Officer Jackson?" She said in her somewhat annoying voice.

"Please, it will help us catch the one who did it, for your friend?" The man says. Gamzee blinks tiredly and smiles at your last message, but falls asleep again before being able to answer.

You relaxed a bit upon hearing that he was stable, but then you were asked to go with the officer. It was just a bit nerve-wracking, and you just wanted to go to Sollux, but there wasn't anything that you could do about that anyways.

You sigh and nod, standing up a bit slowly. It had been a long time you had been sitting, and you only realized it when you stood. You waver just a bit before righting yourself, and raise your head a bit. "Alright, I'll do it." It wasn't like you had anything better to do, after all.

"Good. Please, follow me." The cop says as he starts walking at a leisurely pace, since there was no real hurry in this, this was a waiting game you could say.

You silently followed him into another part of the hospital, somewhere where you could talk freely, since there was almost no people around. He leads you into an office and sits behind a desk, motioning for you to sit on the chair in front of the desk.

"So if you would, please start by yours and his name and age, and what you were doing." He asked calmly.

You sat down, perched on the edge of the chair. "My name is Aradia Megido and I'm 18" She looked at him, expression as calm as she could make it. "His name is Sollux Captor and he's 17." She smiled just a bit to think about it, then the smile left her face. "He had come over to visit me after way too long separated and we had just gone to get breakfast."

He wrote that down on a piece of paper and nodded.

"What a pair of interesting names. So tell me Aradia, do you know if we can contact his parents? He's a minor, so we are required to inform the parents." He says, writing something else down. "So, correct me if I'm wrong, but the paramedic lady said that you knew who ran Sollux over, isn't that right?" He asked, looking at you.

You compressed you lips for a moment, trying to think of if they could get in contact with his father. "His parents arent together and I don't know how to contact his father." You shrugged and sighed. "I don't feel comfortable talking about that though." You didn't know what to do now that you were confronted with someone of authority, and you looked down, suddenly becoming enthralled with the various objects on his desk.

"Well that isn't good at all is it?" He says as he keeps writing on the paper. The man sighs. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me now, but at least tell me, was it an accident or on purpose?" He looked up from the paper at you. "For your friend Sollux? If you want, we can ask him later when he is conscious." The man says calmly, one of the nicest people you saw today, mostly because of how calm and collected he was.

You shook your head at his first sentence, but then you just looked up, meeting his gaze squarely. You didn't want to give ground when it came to this, but you also weren't the strongest right now. "It was no accident." You say before looking back down at your hands, twining and untwining the fingers. You figured he was nice enough, but just because he was acting it didn't mean that he really was. You were having a terribly time trusting anyone after what all was going on right now.

He writes it down. "So… it was no accident and you know who it was?" He clears his throat. "Might want to explain?" He places the pen down and crosses his hands, resting his head on them, looking at you. He wanted an explanation. The clock on his wall says its half past midday.

You shook your head, clenching your hands together while this was going on. You didn't want to explain, not at all. "I really don't feel comfortable doing that because I'm in way over my head here and I just need to help." You cut yourself off before you said something that would give away someone else that he could latch on to, and you didn't want to give him more to question you about, even though you probably had with that slip up.

The man sighs, as he nods calmly. "Very well. But you will have to come with me later and explain all, understood?" He said as he stood up, grabbed his notes and pen and approached the door, opening it. "Please, after you." He said, but then a nurse came in, "I have been said that... 'ARADIA MEGIDO' is here, is this true?"

"I suppose." Was all you managed to say before the doctor was in the room, and your head turned to him instantly, as you had been pushing your chair back to where it was. "Yes I'm in here." You say, your heart starting to beat just a little faster as you wonder what news he will have, because after all, you know that it will likely be something about Sollux, and you couldn't gauge anything from him at the moment.

"I was asked to inform you that 'Sollux Captor' is awake and stable, and has requested to see you. So if you would, follow me." The nurse said checking his clipboard, then looking at you before turning to the door and leaving.


	8. Chapter 8 WHITE BABY COMPUTERS AND ROOMS

**_CHAPTER 8 - WHITE ROOMS AND BABY COMPUTERS_**

* * *

><p>A white room's door is opened, with a bandaged Sollux is inside. You just left the officer at the office; Sollux was more important. "Hey there." He says with a small smile.<p>

You slump a bit in your relief, before following him. You had basically not even been thinking about the officer when you followed the doctor, much more concerned with Sollux. You go over to him instantly, wanting to hug him even though you weren't able to, so you just reach out and touch his cheek.

You were so relieved that he was alright, and for some reason you could suddenly see and feel tears, and they wouldn't stop. 'Sollux you're alright." you managed to say after a moment.

He chuckles lightly, but winces a bit as it is hard to breath in the bandages. "Yeah, I'm alright."He said as he slowly raised a hand to hold yours, since he couldn't reach your face. "What about you?" He said as he watched her cry.

"I'm doing alright, but I just don't feel safe answering their questions you know." You sigh, hiccuping a bit, glad that he had touched your hand in return. It made him feel more real, having contact with him.

You couldn't believe how much better you felt just being with him. You lean forward and lightly kiss his forehead, then realize how forward that is, and blush a bit, but don't look away from him.

He blushes slightly, and nods. "That'th good, it meanth I won't have to cheer you up all by myself again." He smiles a bit more but nods in understanding. "Yeah, one cop came by to athk me what happened, my name and age, how to get to my dad and thhtuff." He absently rubbed his thumb over your hand.

"I just told our names and ages but nothing else." You thought that maybe you should have just let him do the talking, but it was over and done with now anyways. You smile a bit at him, tears basically stopped now, and wipe your face with the palm of your other hand, feeling his thumb and smiling a bit.

You really wished that he wasn't stuck in this place, because you didn't really like hospitals to begin with. You'd been stuck in one too often for your liking, due to your refusal to not do dangerous things.

"Cool." He nodded absently at explanation, but then smiled and looked at you. "I can just count how many times I was with you in a hospital." He joked as he raised his free hand, starting to count. "Oh wait, I need my other hand and my feet." He joked a bit more and laughed softly. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea to tell the cops that he knew who ran him over, well kinda, and that it was no accident. Little does he know you did the same.

"At least it was my own fault I wound up in the hospital." you paused, thinking about what you had just said. "Wait that wasn't the right way was it." You shook your head at yourself, rather amused. You reached over and held his hand that he had acted like he had been counting with, acting as if it was just to make him stop it. You grinned at him, eyes still a bit bright with tears.

He chuckles slightly. "Hey now I lotht count!" You stick your tongue out at him, grinning. He laughs and sticks his tongue back at you.

Gamzee wakes up on his floor, again he fell off his bed.

"Do you have any idea how long you're going to be in here exactly?" You asked as you messed with his hair.

"Well they thaid... hey quit it!" He frowns before laughing a bit as you mesed with his hair. "They thaid at leatht two or three weekth. Gonna be fun." He says with some sarcasm. His eyes found themselves watching your hand holding his, and he blushes just a bit.

"I'll have to come visit you so that you don't get bored out of your mind here, though now you'll know how I felt whenever I got laid up in here." You were trying just a bit to not look at your hands, knowing you would blush if you did.

He pouted as you had to point out that part first. "Heheh, yeah I guethh I will, and pleathe do."

He whispers this part out. "And thneak in a laptop if you can, without one I'll really get bored out of my mind." You heard a message received from your cell phone, the message read 'hEy sIs, HoW'S He dOiNg?' Gamzee it is.

"I'll do my best!" you pledge, smiling. You take your hand that wasn't holding Sollux's, and dig out your phone. You're a bit slower at texting with one hand, but you're not too bad at it, so you respond, 'hes doing alright but hell be stuck here for a few weeks' Once it was sending, you put the phone back in your pocket. You had a bad habit of mumbling what you text when you're in the middle of a conversation, and right now was no exception.

"I am already feeling bored, but not becauthe of you of courthe heh." He blinks as he watches you type and mutter. "Who wath it?" He tried peeking to see the number, not that he knew it anyway, and goes back to leaning on the pillows, quite a few of them actually. He sighs, stretching his legs as much as he could without hurting his ribs.

"It's Gamzee still." You offer an almost apologetic smile, and sighed just a bit. "I'm just really concerned for him you know but then again now I need to be concerned for everyone involved in this." You lean back just a bit, trying to think about all the stuff that has happened, and almost get overwhelmed by how much your life has changed. The best way to handle this will be to think about it as an adventure, so that's what you're going to have to do.

"Heh. You do. You actually worry about everyone, and I bet like, you'd try to thave everyone plus all kittenth and puppieth if you could." He smiles, and reaches to pat a part of his bed that wasn't occupied , having the intention of making you sit down. "Don't jutht thtand there." He sighs as he remember your mom, now that you two started talking about it. "Tho any newth on your mom? Anything?"

"I would indeed save everyone including the kittens and puppies" You sit down where he patted, careful to not sit on him by accident, and roll your eyes a bit. You're used to standing a lot, but you weren't going to object. When he mentioned your mom, you were actually a bit surprised. You hadn't thought about her, and you felt a bit guilty for it.

"You getting hurt like this totally pushed her from my mind so I have absolutely no idea." You rub the back of your head, a bit embarrassed by this.

"It'th okay, I'm not that hurt anyway, only you know, broken ribth and boneth." He giggles at your response as he watched you sit down and takes a thoughtful face. "Well, doeth your phone have wi-fi? I can try to find out were thhe it. If thhe'th tho important, there mutht be thome newth on her no?"

Gamzee wandered around is house, alone again. He was pretty chill now, rested and all, even if he hadn't smoked in a while. He didn't answer her because there wasn't anything else he had to ask. He ended up going to the kitchen, looking for anything edible, he found a cut out news article from a random magazine.

He picked it up and it read:

"Ms. Megido coming to town to the new Fashion Festival in our town, both to participate and interview another contestants. She is said to be staying at the Grand Morgan York Hotel. We all are exited for her visit; but of course, we must thank the woman who created said Festival. The Queen of today's Fashion, the woman who calls herself Condesce!"

Gamzee blinked at the cutout, who would be stupid enough to put someone's location on paper? Well, there's the paparazzi's and fanatics. He places it on the table and takes a photo with his cell phone, there is a lot of things he didn't notice about it while high, it has camera, and sends it to you.

You nod once, and hand your cell over to him, smiling a bit, not letting go of his hand with the hand you weren't holding your phone with. You feel as if you're actually rather relaxed, even though you were still waiting for Gamzee to text.

You stopped expecting him to answer after a couple minutes, which was the main reason you were comfortable with handing it over to him. You settled with your legs crossed close to you, and smile at him.

"You didn't need those bones to be whole anyways." You say in a voice that's almost mockingly serious, then end it with a laugh. "Hopefully you can find something and really you're a lot better at it than I am at electronics."

"Oh haha, very funny." He said with some sarcasm. Just as he opened the browser on your cell phone, a text came up, which made Sollux jump just slightly, clearly not expecting that. "Uh can I? It lookth like a big file, and itth a photo from Gamzee." He said as he looked at you.

Gamzee hoped it was sent, since he didn't really have that much money on the phone. He grabbed some left overs that he hoped were edible, and heated them.

"I thought it was funny too which is why I laughed" You grinned, and then let it fall from your face. "Ah he did respond after all then and of course you can open it though." You were glad that he hadn't just stopped answering, and you had no idea that he didn't have unlimited or anything like that.

"I wonder what he thought was so important to send me and he didn't even label it" That was just slightly annoying, but, that was no matter.

"Oh yes, tho funny." He said with a slightly annoyed tone, yet smirked slightly. He opened the file, and there was the cutout. Sollux read it with a raised eyebrow before getting what this was and gave the cell phone to you. You notice that the location and date your mother would be staying in the town was highlighted by a marker. It had a single text under it, it said. 'sOrRy fOr nOt aNsWeRiNg sOoNeR. AlSo hE KnOwS.'

You looked rather shocked at it, and were absolutely surprised that your mother was going to be in town this soon. Then again, it made a bit of sense, because why would his father have been told to kill her if he wasn't even going to have access to her for a while.

You were trembling slightly, and you couldn't even really think of a good way to approach this woman who was your mother, because you barely ever interacted with her at all. It didn't help that you knew that Sollux wouldn't be able to help you, because he was going to be in the hospital the whole time. The only thing you would be able to get from him was maybe some moral support through texts or something, but that wasn't going to do much to steady your nerves.

Letting out a long sigh, you looked over at Sollux, biting your lip for a moment. "I'm going to have to go through this without you." You said, wavering just a bit, but you knew you had to do it with or without him. You message Gamzee back, simply saying 'thank you' and adding in a second line 'are you doing alright'.

"His father knowing is going to make everything complicated." you nearly blurted, to get the topic to change from what you knew would have been rather emotional for you. Sollux needed to know that, anyways.

Sollux nodded, trying to think of something to say to you. "Yeah it will, extremely complicated." Oh no, he thought, why the fuck would I say that?" But hey, don't count me out, I can thtill help thomeway. I mean, I could like..." He rubs his thumb on your hand again;, trying to see if that got you her to calm down. This was pretty hard on you, now that he actually thought about it, and he couldn't just skip through the information and try to find a way around, this wasn't a computer, it is real life, and it sucks.

Gamzee sat on his couch, eating what he found, and flipped open his phone when he heard the message sound.'yEaH I Am sIs, WhAt aBoUt yOu?'

You let out a small sigh, and slowly do relax, loving the feel of just having him touching your hand. You weren't sure how it was calming, but it just was. "I'm sure you'll find some way to help but i still will be the only one physically there." Unless you could get Gamzee to help you out, which he probably would.

You smile slightly at him, building up your confidence again. It simply wouldn't do to give in to any doubts now, not when you needed to be strong to save your mother. You message back 'im just trying to figure out what to do with Sollux in the hospital for weeks because this means that I'm going to have to deal with this myself'

After sending the message, you look back at Sollux, and wish that he wasn't hurt. It wasn't even for your own sake that you wanted him to be alright, you just didn't like to see him stuck like this. His place was behind computers, not stuck surrounded in white.

Gamzee just left the plate on the couch and went to his room, deciding to look for the keys he left there somewhere, no use to be inside anyway, especially when there's nothing to do but wait for his dad, which seemed stupid, why would he do that? For a friendly chat? Or he could sit by his laptop and wait for someone to log in. But he felt like moving right now, especially after eating. He finds the keys, that where not in his room as his dad took them before, as he types on his phone'tHaT SuCkS FoR HiM, bElIeVe mE If i kNeW I WoUlD HaVe wArNeD YoU GuYs. AnD SiS, iF YoU WaNt i cAn hElP OuT.'

Sollux remembered something. "Aradia, do you know where my clothes are?" He had something that might be useful or not. Last time he heard Karkat talking about Gamzee, it was him just complaining how the asshole wouldn't change to an unlimited card or something.

"I have a thpare unlimited thim card in one of my pantth poket, or maybe I had. You can uthe it or give it to Gamzee I guethh, thince I don't really need it." He shrugs, this would help, even if a bit. You can't run a proper 'mission' without communication.

Gamzee on the other end just replied to you.'i cOuLd nEvEr lEaVe a sIsTeR HaNgInG, eSpEcIaLlY In a mOtHeRfUcKiNg sItUaTiOn lIkE ThIs' That, and he still kinda felt awful. Sure, maybe if he never ran into you, your mom would still die, but you wouldn't know it was actually a murder. He groans at his thoughts, he really needed to get out of the house, so he did, he started walking randomly, not really caring where he went as long as he was walking.

You nod, not wanting to let go of him or move to go get it, but you know you have to, so you slowly stand up but don't let go of his hand. As much as you would like to just spend the whole day sitting there, holding his hand, you can't do that.

Your mother needed you, even though she didn't know it, so you would have to leave and start organizing everything. Even so, before you let go of his hand, you give it a light squeeze, then walk over and dig through his pockets. "I really appreciate it." you sigh, thinking that you won't be able to find it, but then retrieve it, and grin a bit at the small victory.

Standing, you reply to Gamzee with 'We should probably arrange somewhere to meet so that we can actually talk about this' You sort of wanted to say to just come to the hospital, but that would be too easy to track if someone was trying to. With a little sigh, you walk back over to Sollux, putting the card in your pocket as you lightly rest your other hand on his cheek. "I'm going to have to leave here you know." You comment, expression slightly sad.

At least you knew he was safe here, right?

He flexed his hand slightly when you let go, following you with his eyes as you came back. He blinked slightly surprised by the hand on his face, not that he minded it. He didn't want you to go, nor did he want to stay here either way."Yeah, I know..." Without thinking he reached for your hand again and held it in his, still having your hand resting on his cheek, he had no idea what he was doing, none, at all. ABORT ABORT ABORT. But he didn't mind and just let go of you hand and looked down, he didn't want to look at you slightly sad face, that and he was blushing slightly.

"But hey, at leatht I'm thafe now right? I mean, thith ith an hothpital, tho thecurity camerath. But I will mithh all my computerth, my thweet babieth." He joked... or maybe not, who knows?

Gamzee nodded absenmtly at the message he received. 'wHeRe?' He sent? But then he had a little idea. 'How abOut Sometime soon? at the Park? how about IT Aradia? sounds cooL?' He sent.

"At least i hope that you're safe here." you say and smile at him, rolling your eyes because of him bringing up his computers. Of course he would think about that, even here. Or rather, especially here. You felt slightly guilty for involving him and pulling him away from all of his stuff, and you knew this would get in the way of what he normally did. "Maybe I can get you a computer when I come back to visit" Of course you were going to visit; after all, he would be in here for weeks. It would be terrible if you didn't visit, seriously. You regarded his blush, and put your phone in your pocket for just a moment while you reached over and gently touched the colour on his face. You couldn't help but tease him for it.

"What are you blushing for?" You say, trying to make yourself not grin, and failed at it. You let your hand fall and rest on his chest for just a moment, and then pulled it back to respond to Gamzee. 'that sounds good and it'll just be a little while for me to get there so don't head over too soon after all I'm all the way at the hospital'

Gamzee really hoped she got what he did, so he just started walking to the hospital, might as well save her sometime. Sollux blinked and grumbled. "I'm not bluthhing you're theeing thingth! Theeing I thay!" He shakes an angry fist in the air, papping your hand off his face with the other. "But yeah, bring it if you can, I will make thure it ith thafe here with me after. Yeth... thafe." He joked.

You giggled, unable to help it, because he was just so adorable when he was like this. You knew he wouldn't appreciate it if you applied this word, so you just shook your head, grinning. "I bet I could make you blush" you said, eyes twinkling with mischief. You had a bunch of time to kill, anyways, so you might as well torment him while you were at it. Before he had time to respond, you leaned over and placed a light kiss on his lips, feeling that daring that urged you to do the more dangerous thing that even normally you might not do. There wasn't a thought in your mind of how this might mess up your friendship, because it was just too opportune a moment to miss.

He watched you lean over him blinked as he tried to analyze what just happened. Lip contact, seriously, no way. But oh yes way, you just kissed him, and he felt his cheeks heat up. "That wathn't fair. At all." He pouted, trying to hide his blush. "That wath cheating for me." He crossed his arms. He was okay with this.

"I don't care if it was cheating." You reply in a slightly sing-song voice, grinning. He was definitely blushing, and there was no way for him to deny it now. You settle back to how you had been sitting before, and smile at him, much more at ease now. Now that you had gotten that out of the way, you were rather at ease, and you hoped that he felt the same way. You stick your tongue out, feeling slightly childish, then realize that he should probably know about your plans. "Gamzee is coming over here I believe"

He grumbled and tried to fight back the little smile on his face, not being that successful. He looked at you with a raised eyebrow, completely changing his attitude, even if the tinniest bit of the blush still lingered on his face. "Really? How do you know?" He asked, it would be silly to have just said 'OH HEY LETS HANG OUT AT THE HOSPITAL, AND MAKE SURE TO MAKE THIS AS DIRECT AS POSSIBLE.'

You shrug a bit and chew on the inside of your mouth, which you instantly realize you're doing and stop. "Well I'm not certain but if he doesn't show up here I'll just head over to this one park." You smile and mess with his hand absently. "I would like to have guessed correctly though because i think it would be good if you were in on this too I mean after all you already wound up in the hospital." You wish this wasn't how everything had played out, but it was, so you would just have to go with it. At least something good had come out of it all.

"Theems like a plan to me." He shrugs, and it did make sense, he was in the hospital. Maybe he could actually meet the son of the guy that ran him over. He shrugs, eh, it wasn't Gamzee's fault, so no real point in blaming him. That would be thtupid.

Gamzee thought he was going the right way, and grinned in accomplishment when he saw the 'Hospital -' sign. He walked in the direction of the sign and saw the 'Hospital Saint Retsnom', the even bigger sign plastered at the entrance of the said hospital, he sent Aradia a text. 'i'm hErE SiS'.


	9. Chapter 9 Mean Guards and Plans

_Hello guys! Long time no see, am I right? Heh heh. So I just stopped procrastinating, and decided to finish this little bit off. Oh and thanks for the reviews **(REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW), **but I want to remind you guys, this is a roleplay between me and kittykata** (SHOULD HAVE MENTIONED HER NAME EARLIER I KNOW LEAVE ME ALONE).**_

_**CHAPTER 9: Mean Guards and Plans**_

* * *

><p>Gamzee stood by the entrance of the hospital, feeling the guards inside glance at him every now and then. He waited for Aradia, since he just knew they would bother him if he came in alone. Hey, being the child of a 'possible' sadistic, animalistic motherfucking hitman or some shit like that does spread in the police like a rumor in high school in between schoolgirls. He seriously hated when people looked at him weird, even for different reasons, it was just creepy.<p>

You moved away from Sollux, leaving the room with only one glance backwards, then headed down to the main entrance, where you assumed he would be. If not, you would just have to wander around the hospital, and that wouldn't be very fun. It didn't really matter, though, you thought to yourself as you stepped outside and looked around to see if he was anywhere in sight. You just wanted this to all go smoothly.

He was sitting at a bench nearby, were he couldn't be seen by the guards inside, at least those two pairs of eyes taken care of. He glanced at the entrance then smiled, lifting a hand up to wave. "Aradia!" He was in a more casual attire, having messy hair from his nap earlier. He stood up and slowly walked to you.

You smile back at him, and waited for him to come up to you. "Come on lets go inside!" You turn around, noticing the guards, but you don't really acknowledge them. You're just hoping that you can both get past them without incident, even though you really doubt that. You glance back at him, meaning to talk, or at least carry a bit of conversation. "You said you fell asleep, so did you at least sleep well?"

"Yeah I did, I think I fell of my bed when I woke up, but I seriously don't give a fuck anymore, I did get some motherfucking rest so I'm not complaining." He said as you both walked in, hopefully the guards would get that he's with you and let you two carry on. They don't get that.

"Uhm, excuse me? Where are you going?" The guard by the right side of the entrance said while the other still eyes suspiciously at the two of you. Sollux just realized something. He wants to go home, now. He was alone for five seconds, and he's bored already. This is torture. And then he couldn't get out until his father came to get him anyway.

You look at the guards, tilting your chin up a bit because you're shorter than them. "He's with me because we're going to go see a friend who ended up in here." You didn't like that they were acting this way for no real reason; wasn't it supposed to be where everyone was allowed in a hospital? It's not like they keep people out. If someone needs help, they need help. Just who did they think they were, anyways? Hopefully this wouldn't really turn into a confrontation.

"Well then..." The guard glanced at the other guard, who nodded. "Please go ahead and call us if you need any help." The guard said with a fake smile and went back to where he was standing, eyeing the two of you.

"Yeah, let's just go." Gamzee said as he waited for you to walk, since he didn't know where Sollux was waiting. Sollux was glancing around his room. It was white he noticed. Everything was white. Like his mismatched shoe. The guard who nodded took out a transmitting device for what ever reason. Silly guard.

You eyed the guard suspiciously before walking and going inside, wondering what it was he was going to do. It wasn't like he would take that out for just no reason, so you expected something would happen in the future due to him. Shaking your head, you headed back to Sollux's room, wondering how he was dealing with the room on his own. You were actually slightly concerned the bright lights might be hurting him, but that was more of a teasing worry. You walked into the room, not bothering to see if anyone would try to stop you.

"Hey Sollux, I'm back!" you said, offering him a smile, still half thinking about that guard, worrying that maybe he was calling security or something

"Hey, welcome back." Sollux said in a terribly bored voice, and you were gone for only five minutes or less. Gamzee walked in after you, who Sollux turned his head to. "Hey Gamzee I guethh." He said to Gamzee.

"Hey bro, long time no see right?" Gamzee said as he saw the pretty bad shape Sollux was in, but hey! He was alive, so fuck apologies. Gamzee glanced from time to time to the entrance to the room, then the rest of the room, he really didn't like hospitals, he believed them to be sterile yet sick (in a bad way) at the same time.

You settle back on Sollux's bed in the manner you had been earlier, wanting to take his hand again but too unsure if that was alright to do it at first. It was one thing when no one was around, but now that Gamzee was here, that was more bold than you could summon the will to be at the moment. Anyway, you let out a quiet sigh before looking at both of them.

"Do either of you have any idea about a good way to do this or anything like that?" Any suggestions would be nice, but you weren't too sure if you could do anything other than just walk up to her using the excuse that she was your mother.

"Well, thhe ith your mother, I mean, you thhould be able to talk to her with that excuthe no?" Sollux says, hey it's an idea, even if you already had this in mind, "Well sister, have you tried getting her number? I mean, you could tell her you want to talk to her that way no?" Gamzee says, well that's another idea, and it could be useful to have her POSSIBLY know you want to talk to her.

Sollux kept looking at Gamzee like he was some kind of weird stray dog that followed you home and stared at you, yes that kind. Meanwhile, the security guard had announced the arrival of a Makara into a public health establishment, the 'Hospital Saint Retsnom', they had to be informed of what both the Makaras are doing, even if the charges are on his father, who knew? Maybe he beat him too, you never know. And you definitely did not know what the guard did, if you did that would be silly.

You pursed your lips for a moment, thinking about each of the suggestions in turn. You thought it would probably be a good idea to have her know that you wanted to talk to her, but what if Gamzee's dad knew her number and could track what was being said? That wouldn't work at all, so you didn't think it was worth the risk.

"I don't know how big of a reach your father has," you said towards Gamzee, sighing. "so it would probably be the best to just make it a spur of the moment thing and intrude when no one is really expecting it." You didn't like this idea much either, but there didn't seem like there were many choices. "When is it that shes going to be in town again?"

Sollux got what she meant after a moment, that's right, her phone was being recorded or what ever. "Tho Gamzee, did you have anything to do with it? And I'm jutht athking, you know, being worried for Aradia here." He says, hey it was a possibility, who knows what Gamzee was doing while you were sleeping, MAYBE HE SLEEPWALKS! Or maybe someone broke in when you were out.

"No bro, I would never motherfucking do anything like that, especially if someone lets me stay at their place." Gamzee retorts, that would have been just low. He flips open his cell and checks the picture he had of the cut out.

" coming to town to the new Fashion Festival in our town, both to participate and interview another contestants. She is said to be staying at the Grand Morgan York Hotel. We all are exited for her visit, but of course, we must thank the woman who created said Festival. The Queen of today's Fashion, the woman who calls herself Condesce!" He reads out loud with a slightly bored tone. "It doesn't say when she's staying, but the Festival is about a week long if I remember it right."

You sigh, thinking that you needed to know dates or something, but you would figure it out. You weren't exactly sure how this would work, but it would have to, after all. You reach over and lightly rest a couple fingers on the back of Sollux's hand, wondering if it was alright. After all, you were kind of shaken just thinking about all of this. You could check with the hotel to see when your mother would be staying, which would probably be the best idea. This whole business was proving to be really complicated, and you rather wanted your life to be how it used to be.

Sure, adventures were fun and everything, but not when there were so many risks involved to people that didn't want it.

* * *

><p><em>This is all we have right now, we haven't really been in touch lately, so now I have a reason to not be updating this! <em>

_Anyway, Thanks for Reading!_


End file.
